Un gran fin de semana
by silvereagle21
Summary: Lo que se suponía, era un simple fin de semana en compañia de sus amigos, puede traer ciertos problemas relacionados con el "amor" para alguien totalmente inexperto en este tema: Ash.
1. Día 1

_**Que tal, estoy de regreso y con un nuevo fic que tambien ya he publicado en otro sitio, este aun continua en progreso pero no se desesperen. Ya conocen esto, pero lo dire, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y esta historia no esta hecha con ningun fin lucrativo, uncamente el de divertirme.**_

_**DIA 1: Pequeñas sorpresas**_

Era de mañana en Ciudad Petalburgo y dos chicos caminaban por las calles con unas maletas, ambos caminaban muy despacio, visiblemente cansados por el largo viaje desde Kanto a Hoen, Ash y Brock no ocultaban el sueño que poseían, y el pequeño acompañante de ambos Pikachu, dormía plácidamente en los hombros de Ash.

Ash vestía con su típica gorra color rojo y negro, un chaleco rojo, una playera blanca con una pokebola negra de estampado, la cual curiosamente no estaba metida dentro del pantalón, el cual era similar al usado en su viaje por la región Shinno, además de que la costumbre de sus guantes no había cambiado, esta vez siendo color negro con rojo en la parte de la muñeca.

Brock por su parte vestía una playera de cuello color verde, seguía el ejemplo de Ash vistiendo unos pantalones similares a los usados en su último viaje.

–Esta vez el equipo Rocket exagero en su plan– Brock decía esto mientras soltaba un bostezo.

–Mira que detener el barco durante su típica salida por los aires– Ash no veía la hora de llegar a una cama y descansar.

–Cuatro horas para poner el barco en marcha– suspiraron resignados.

Tanto Ash como Brock se encaminaban hacia el Gimnasio de la Ciudad, donde también se encontraba la casa de sus amigos May y Max, ambos los habían invitado a pasar un fin de semana con ellos, para disfrutar del festival de la Ciudad.

Ambos habían decidido ir a pasar unos días más y su llegada la habían programado para el miércoles, sin embargo un encuentro desafortunado con los miembros del equipo Rocket los retraso hasta ese mismo día en la mañana: jueves.

–Estaremos bien en este tiempo– Ash observaba que los negocios comenzaban a abrir sus puertas.

–Si lo dices por lo de la ultima vez– Brock hacia memoria –Si, estarás bien, esta vez no estas aquí para retar a Norman–

–Un año…– Brock miro a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

Hacia un año que habían dejado de viajar juntos, cuando May planeo ir a Johto y el por su parte dirigirse hacia Shinno.

–Finalmente llegamos– Ash salió de sus pensamientos al notar que por fin estaban frente al imponente gimnasio y que cerca estaba la casa de sus amigos.

–¿Tocamos?– Ash preguntaba a su amigo.

Brock se adelanto al timbre y lo toco, esperaron un momento pero nadie salía.

–Estarán dormidos– el chico de la gorra comentaba a su amigo.

De la nada y de una de las esquinas salía una chica corriendo en dirección a ambos, ninguno de los dos se fijo muy bien en la chica la cual se abalanzo sobre ellos para darles un gran abrazo.

–Los extrañe mucho– May estaba muy feliz de ver a sus amigos de nueva cuenta.

La chica se separo algo extrañada, después de ver un poco a Ash, noto que este ya le sacaba uno 10 cm. de diferencia en cuanto a estatura.

–Creciste demasiado– le decía en forma de reproche a Ash el cual solo sonreía.

May usaba un short de mezclilla, con una playera roja algo parecida a la que había usado en su viaje, ya no llevaba su habitual pañuelo.

–Ha pasado un año, así que es natural– Ash se mostraba contento de ver a su amiga.

–Pero creí que llegarían ayer– May no podía ocultar su confusión.

–Digamos que hubo inconvenientes– Brock lo menos que quería era explicar todo, solo deseaba descansar.

–Podríamos pedirte que nos muestres las habitaciones, no hemos dormido nada– Ash parecía suplicar.

**************************

May salio de la habitación que compartían sus amigos luego de verlos dormir, estaba feliz de estar de nuevo con sus amigos, sus padres y su hermano habían salido y ella se había quedado a esperar por sus amigos. Después de ver que no tendría nada que hacer decidió entrar a la habitación para verlos nuevamente, al entrar Pikachu salto en sus brazos, el pequeño roedor había dormido lo suficiente y no mostraba cansancio alguno, todo lo contrario a su dueño.

–Parece que tu si dormiste bien– May procuraba no hablar muy alto, Pikachu solo asentía con su cabeza y una sonrisa.

Miro a sus amigos, Brock no había cambiado mucho, Ash si que lo había hecho, iniciando por la altura y el hecho de que se veía un poco más atractivo. La chica sonrió ante este pensamiento, no importaba que tanto cambiara Ash, siempre seria el mismo.

***************************

Después de unas horas de descanso tanto Ash como Brock se disponían a bajar para encontrarse con su amiga.

–Pikachu no esta por ninguna parte– Ash se incorporaba después de buscar debajo de la cama.

–Debe estar con May– Brock se dirigía a la puerta seguido de su amigo –May ha cambiado no– las palabras de Brock llevaban un mensaje oculto.

–Enserio, yo la veo igual– Ash no comprendía las palabras de Brock.

–Olvídalo– al parecer de Brock, Ash seguía siendo un niño.

Bajaron las escaleras y encontraron en la sala sentada a May con sus padres y Max, el cual había crecido un poco y además era el único además de May en modificar su atuendo ligeramente, llevando únicamente unos pantalones del mismo color a los anteriores, todos los presentes jugaban con Pikachu, el cual disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención.

–Veo que por fin se levantan– May se levanto al ver a los chicos.

–Sentimos eso pero…– comenzaba Brock.

–El equipo Rocket no entretuvo– terminaba Ash.

–Y bien Ash, listo para mostrarme que tanto has mejorado– proponía Norman.

–Por supuesto, pero antes…– Ash se detuvo y todos los presentes le observaron, un ruido proveniente del estomago de Ash rompió el silencio –Me gustaría comer algo– todos casi se van de espaldas, no cabía duda que Ash era el mismo.

–Pero la hora del desayuno ya paso– Max intentaba sonar algo serio.

–Que mal– el entrenador agacho la cabeza resignado, Brock noto el animo de su amigo y cuando estuvo a punto de sugerir que el podría cocinar.

–Yo puedo prepararles algo– May sonreía mientras cargaba a Pikachu.

Ash y Brock se miraron un momento, era raro que la chica dijera eso.

–Les aseguro que sabrá bien, he practicado– mencionaba con un tono algo enojado al ver las caras de los chicos.

–Además yo le ayudare, no se preocupen– Caroline se levanto y condujo a su hija hacia la cocina.

Después de esto Max salto hasta Brock y Ash.

–Estoy deseoso de escuchar sus historia sobre Shinno y demás– el chico no podía contener su emoción.

–Yo también estoy algo interesado– Norman los invitaba a sentarse.

En la cocina May y su madre cocinaban para los dos invitados, May parecía haber aprendido muy bien el arte culinario.

–Parece que pones mas empeño en esta ocasión– May casi tira los utensilios al oír esto.

–¿De que hablas?– May estaba algo nerviosa, era verdad que esa vez ponía mas empeño y era por que deseaba que sus amigos notaran su cambio.

–No te preocupes, seguro les agradara la comida– le animaba su madre.

La comida estuvo lista en poco tiempo y tanto Ash como Brock disfrutaban de esta, Max charlaba con Ash sobre los pokemon de Shinno, Brock y Norman parecían discutir sobre el nivel de los líderes de ambas regiones, solo May y Caroline parecían esperar el veredicto de los "jueces".

–Estuvo delicioso May, veo que realmente eres buena cocinera– la chica recibió el halago por parte de Brock con una sonrisa.

La atención de todos paso al chico de la gorra, Ash estaba seguro de que esperaban su respuesta, a su parecer la comida había estado buena, era lógico que por el tiempo la cocina de la chica no era nada espectacular, pero debía escoger con cuidado sus palabras pues sabia lo sensibles que eran las mujeres en ese tema, no por nada había viajado con tres chicas.

–Me encanto, me gustaría probar mas platillos hechos por ti– Ash estaba seguro que eso había quedado bien.

May se sonrojo un poco con esto, sin embargo mostró una sonrisa agradeciendo a Ash.

–Bueno ya que han terminado de comer, les importaría dar un paseo– Max sugería esto con una sonrisa.

************************************

Ash platicaba con Max sobre la región de Shinno, May observaba a su hermano el cual parecía muy alegre al igual que Ash.

–El interés de Max por los pokemon no ha cambiado– Brock comentaba a May la cual le miro con una sonrisa.

–Les extraño mucho, aunque no lo diga abiertamente–

–Un año, las cosas cambian mucho en ese corto periodo de tiempo– Brock recordaba cuando comenzaron su viaje por Hoen.

–Veo que Ash sigue siendo Ash– el comentario de May iba dirigido a que Ash había sido saludado por dos chicas, este solo les regreso el saludo ajeno a las verdaderas intenciones de las chicas.

Brock miro a su amigo, envidiaba un poco su suerte, pero no debía de darse por vencido, seguramente conseguiría conquistar a una chica en esa semana.

–Por cierto May, los demás cuando llegarán– Ash preguntaba a la chica, la cual comenzó a recordar.

–Recuerdo que habían dicho que llegarían mañana–

–No puedo esperar a que ya estemos todos juntos– Ash se estiraba un poco antes de continuar.

El primer lugar al que fueron fue una tienda de libros a petición de Max, mientras este buscaba sus libros, May se paseaba por la sección de chicas, en concreto, revistas sobre el amor. Ash miraba los estantes acerca de pokemon y entrenadores hasta que Brock le dio un libro algo raro.

–Guía para una conquista exitosa– Ash observaba el libro con una mirada confusa.

–Tal vez esto me explique los fallos en mis conquistas– Brock parecía un poco ilusionado –Por cierto…– Brock comenzó a arrastrar a Ash.

–E-e-espera– Ash trataba de ver hacia donde lo llevaba.

–Fue difícil convencer a Pikachu de quedarse, así que leerás un poco de esto– Brock coloco a Ash frente a un estante lleno de libros de amor.

–Pero…– Ash sabia hacia donde se dirigía Brock, pero para el, el amor era algo muy complicado y confuso, prefería no intentar indagar sobre el.

Brock lo miro muy seriamente, así que el chico tomo una revista al azar y comenzó a hojearla de mala gana mientras su amigo se retiraba, por su lectura hubo frases como "Resaltar su aspecto" o "Ser comprensivo y cariñoso", en la imagen de la revista había una pareja tomados de la mano. Ash cerró la revista y busco a May con la mirada, camino hasta donde se encontraba y sin pensarlo dos veces pregunto con la mayor naturalidad.

–¿Podemos tomarnos de la mano?–

La pregunta provoco que May dejara caer la revista que estaba leyendo mientras miraba a Ash con una cara de sorpresa. Este comenzó a examinar su pregunta y por fin entendió el por que de su reacción.

–Esto… ¿Qué hay de especial en tomarse de las manos?– le decía al tiempo que le mostraba la revista.

May respiro algo aliviada, después miro el contenido de la revista y mira al chico dispuesta a explicarle.

–Es una acción común en las parejas, es algo así como demostrarse cariño– después de esto se agacho para recoger su revista.

Ash no entendía bien que había de especial en eso, sin previo aviso tomo las manos de May, la chica tiro las revistas nuevamente de la sorpresa, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido al tiempo que su cara se tornaba de un ligero color rojo, la acción de Ash la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

–No le veo lo especial– soltó las manos de la chica y recogió las revistas –Toma, creo que los esperare afuera– después de eso se dirigió a la salida, dejando a una muy confundida May.

Después de esto su siguiente parada fue a un centro comercial de la ciudad donde el grupo planeaba ver una película.

–Y bien, cual es la propuesta– pregunto la chica.

Inmediatamente los tres chicos señalaron un cartel de una película de terror donde las palabras que mas sobresalían era "sangre", "miedo", gritos". May solo pudo aguantarse las ganas de reclamar, eran tres contra ella sola.

*********************************

Varias personas salían de la sala de cine, unas muy satisfechas con la película y otras con caras que denotaban miedo y May no era la excepción dentro de este último grupo.

–Eso fue lo peor que he visto– la chica se encontraba sujeta al chaleco de Ash manteniendo una distancia mínima entre ambos.

–Vamos May, es solo una película– Ash trataba de calmar a la chica.

–Aun así, no estoy acostumbrada–

May miro a su alrededor y noto que la mayoría de los presentes en la sala habían sido parejas, y las chicas se encontraban abrazadas a sus novios de una forma algo parecida a como se encontraba May, esto solo logro sonrojar a la chica la cual miro a Ash. Este no parecía percatarse de ello pues hablaba de lo entretenida que había estado la película con Brock. Max se acerco lentamente por la espalda a su hermana con no muy buenas intenciones, coloco su mano en el hombro de esta y con una voz de lo más lúgubre le dijo.

– "Tu hora llego" – May grito y se abrazo a Ash con mas fuerza de lo normal.

–May… no puedo… respirar– ante esto la chica soltó a su amigo apenada y dirigió toda su ira a su hermano.

–Ya veras– tras esto se dedico a perseguir a su hermano por todo el lugar.

–Supongo que no fue buena idea– Brock miraba a los hermanos.

–Bueno, aun así, no parece que realmente se haya asustado del todo– Ash recordaba lo acontecido en las sala.

–Bueno tal vez se sintió segura contigo a un lado– Brock usaba nuevamente un tono inquisidor.

–Tú crees– sin embargo Ash ni siquiera lo noto.

**************************

May consiguió una forma de que le compensaran lo de la película llevando a sus amigos de compras; con tres cargadores la chica podía hacer mas compras.

–Nunca he comprendido por que compran tanto, la mayoría de las cosas nunca las usan mas de una vez– Ash le comentaba esto a Brock y a Max.

–Además, aquí hay cosas que mi hermana nunca usaría– el pequeño apoyaba a Ash.

–Bueno, esa es la naturaleza de las chicas– Brock daba su opinión como si de un experto se tratase.

–Dejen de quejarse aun faltan tiendas– esto solo creo en los chicos un sentimiento de desilusión.

Max busco en sus bolsillos con la esperanza de hallar una excusa para tomar un descanso, logro encontrar un papel con ingredientes de comida anotados.

"Estoy salvado" pensaba el chico –Lo siento, olvide que mamá me encargo los ingredientes de la cena, tendré que ir a buscarlos– Max estaba contento y agradecido con el cielo.

–Yo te acompañare, me asegurare de que escojas buenos ingredientes– Brock también había encontrado la forma de liberarse.

Sin dar tiempo a explicaciones ambos salieron corriendo del centro comercial dejando solo a Ash.

–Me han dejado– mencionaba para si mismo el chico.

–Se escaparon, bueno, entremos a ver– May arrastraba a Ash a una nueva tienda.

Ash llevaba esperando treinta minutos, la chica se había probado cerca de 5 vestidos una y otra vez y no sabia por cual decidirse, el chico en cambio solo deseaba irse a descansar.

–¿De compras con su novia?– una de las encargadas de la tienda se había acercado a Ash.

–Eh… no… bueno– Ash intentaba aclarar eso.

–No se preocupe, no hay por que avergonzarse, solo asegúrese de mencionarle que se ve hermosa– Ash miro a la mujer algo confundido –Eso nos encanta a nosotras las mujeres– después de decir esto la encargada se retiro a atender a otras clientas.

–Listo– May salía vistiendo un lindo vestido de verano color rojo, el cual resaltaba sus ojos.

Ash cayo en cuenta por primera vez que las palabras de Brock eran ciertas, May se había desarrollado mas, volviéndose mas linda, pero para el chico esto era muy poco importante.

–¿Cómo me queda?– preguntaba May.

Ash se veía obligado a dar una respuesta, de esta dependía el seguir siendo usado como bestia de carga o el poder retirarse a descansar. Recordó las palabras de la encargada e inmediatamente vino a su mente la frase de la revista "Resaltar su aspecto", con esto Ash tuvo una buena respuesta.

–Te ves muy hermosa– a esto agrego una sonrisa para dar mas credibilidad.

May por su parte volvió a sentir como su corazón latía con más fuerza.

–E-enserio– trataba de disimular su sonrojo escondiendo un poco la cara.

–Si– Ash pudo notar que con la reacción de May había logrado su cometido.

–¡Disculpe! Me llevo este– le decía May a la encargada.

Esta a su vez miro a Ash y le dirigió una sonrisa, Ash se preguntaba el por que de esta.

*******************************

Ambos caminaban de regreso a la casa de May, cada uno con sus pensamientos.

–Cita– May miro a Ash.

–¿Dijiste algo?–

–¿Esto es parecido a una cita?– preguntaba con total naturalidad.

May estaba totalmente sorprendida, la pregunta del chico la había sorprendido, y nuevamente se sentía nerviosa, nunca antes se había imaginado que Ash la haría sentirse de esa forma.

–Si es así, como distingues a una pareja de amigos de una de novios– Ash se preguntaba esto aunque May no lo escuchaba –Cada vez entiendo menos esto, no volveré a escuchar a Brock–

La chica por su parte miraba a Ash fijamente, nunca, ni siquiera Drew habían logrado ponerla tan nerviosa como ese día.

–¿Tengo algo en la cara?– preguntaba Ash al notar la mirada de May.

–No– respondía apenada la chica.

–Deberíamos darnos prisa, la hora de la cena esta cerca– Ash comenzaba a caminar mas rápido.

May también apresuro el paso, pero esta vez comenzó a preguntarse como seria tener una cita con Ash.

–Seria una de las citas más raras y originales– susurraba para si.

Después de esto mostro una sonrisa y se apresuro para dar alcance a su amigo.


	2. Día 2

**Segundo capitulo y no se preocupen que no lo dejare, ya hay cuatro capitulos y solo me falta colocarlos, que espero esta vez sea mas rapido. Bien difruten de este y tal vez mañana suba el tercero.**

_**DIA 2: Sentimientos… ¿Revelados?**_

Eran cerca de la 5:00 am y un chico se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana observando el jardín de la casa, Ash no tenia la costumbre de madrugar, de hecho era común que se quedara dormido cuando al día siguiente tenia algún evento importante.

El motivo que tenia al chico despierto era de un tema muy confuso para el y que precisamente su compañero y amigo se había encargado de recordárselo claramente todo el tiempo.

–Pierdes el tiempo Brock– susurraba Ash.

Por todo lo que Brock le había comentado, una chica se interesaba por un chico detallista, cortes, amable pero sobre todo muy atento con ella.

Ash juntaba la mayoría de las características… pero no precisamente dentro del mismo tema, era muy detallista para las batallas, era cortes hacia quien le generaba admiración, generalmente líderes y entrenadores, su personalidad era amable… con todas las personas, quizás la única que no poseía era el ser atento, era muy despistado y nunca había mostrado interés en alguna chica.

Para el era imposible que una chica se fijara en el, cosa que no le importaba demasiado. Por otro lado Brock parecía muy interesado en ver a su amigo enamorado, pero el único fallo en su "sueño" era que se trataba de un sentimiento incomprensible para Ash y por tal motivo no dejaba de ser un sueño.

–Pikachu, te parece si asaltamos la cocina– le comentaba a su amigo de mil batallas.

–Pika– Pikachu mostraba una sonrisa.

Tanto entrenador como pokemon bajaban con la idea de tomar algo de comida para dar un ligero paseo antes de que todos despertaran, así Ash evitaba las conferencias sobre amor de Brock y hacia espacio dentro de su estomago para el desayuno. Estaban por entrar a la cocina cuando oyeron unos ruidos, esto puso alerta a Ash y Pikachu pensando en un ladrón, sin pensarlo dos veces entraron dispuestos a detener al supuesto "ladrón" que se había adelantado a su plan.

–¡Quieto a…hí!– frente a Ash y Pikachu se encontraba May con un delantal y manchas de harina en la cara… para ser mas precisos toda la cocina estaba llena de harina la cual la chica había tirado a causa del susto que le había provocado Ash.

–Lo siento mucho– se disculpaba Ash por enésima vez mientras limpiaba junto a Pikachu el desastre que habían provocado.

–No se preocupen… aunque es un poco raro que estés despierto tan temprano– le decía la chica mientras mezclaba los ingredientes para lo que parecían "hot-cakes".

–¿Por que estas tan temprano en la cocina?– la chica detuvo su labor un momento ante esta pregunta.

–Eh… bueno… ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?– intentaba evadir la pregunta.

–Bueno, Pikachu y yo pensamos que podríamos tomar algunos bocadillos y dar un paseo– Ash y Pikachu se llevaban su mano a la nuca mientras reían.

–En pocas palabras planeabas robar comida– le decía en un tono parecido al de un reclamo.

–Bueno… teníamos hambre– se excusaba Ash.

Ash observo a su amiga unos momentos, la chica mantenía una expresión seria mientras cocinaba, sin duda alguna no había pasado por alto sus intenciones, después se puso a reflexionar un poco, parecía haber madurado en el corto tiempo que habían estado separados.

–Toma– le decía la chica mientras colocaba un plato a este y otro a Pikachu.

Ash observo el plato unos instantes, el olor que despedía el desayuno era muy agradable, ninguno de los dos pudo resistir y después de colocarles algo de jalea de fresa comenzaron a comer. El primer bocado provoco en ambos una acción poco usual, ambos permanecieron quietos unos segundo.

–¡¡No saben bien!!– May sonaba alarmada y preocupada por la reacción de entrenador y pokemon.

–No, de hecho están deliciosos, cierto Pikachu– su pokemon asentía con la boca llena.

May estaba feliz, de hecho la razón por la que se había levantado tan temprano había sido por que no había podido dormir pensando en el día anterior, las palabras de Ash habían resonado en su cabeza toda la noche, era penoso admitirlo, pero de alguna manera eso le hacia feliz.

–No tengo la menor duda, serás una esposa maravillosa– exclamaba el chico sin pensar en sus palabras.

Ash sin duda se refería a su futuro como cocinera dentro de una familia, May por su parte tomo el otro sentido, por lo cual se sonrojo inmediatamente, eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre y lo mas extraño era que dicha acción la provocaba el chico mas despistado del mundo.

* * *

Los planes de Ash se habían acabado en el momento en que se había topado con May dentro de la cocina, sin embargo no todo fue malo pues el chico pudo comer un "aperitivo" antes del desayuno, pero May nunca le respondió el hecho de por que estaba en la cocina.

–Por eso no entiendo a las mujeres– Ash se refería al hecho de la amabilidad de May al darle de comer y luego a la actitud evasiva que había tomado al preguntarle sobre su estancia en la cocina.

Ash y Pikachu se dirigían de regreso a las habitaciones cuando sonó el timbre, Ash miro a su alrededor en busca de un reloj, la hora marcada por este eran las 7:00 am.

–Es muy temprano– reclamaba el chico al dirigirse a la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con todos sus amigos: Misty, Tracey y Dawn.

Misty, usaba el cabello suelto y una blusa amarilla, color que no variaba desde hacia tiempo, había cambiado sus short por unos jeans.

Tracey mostraba cambios minúsculos, pues solo usaba unos pantalones cafés como cambio en su atuendo.

Dawn por su parte aun usaba una falda pero esta color azul al igual que sus botas, su blusa era de un color rojo claro.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que fuera Ash quien salía a recibirlos.

–¡Ya están aquí!... pero, no es muy temprano– preguntaba el chico de gorra, mientras Pikachu les saludaba desde su espalda.

–Hola– mencionaban todos aun sorprendidos.

–¡Ash! Podrías al menos lavar tus platos– May se mostraba en la puerta reclamando a Ash.

Esta noto a los demás y les sonrió pero la cara de sus amigos le confundió.

–Parecen…– comenzaba Misty.

–Un…– Tracey continuaba con cara de sorpresa.

–Matrimonio– terminaba Dawn.

May finalmente caía en cuenta de que ella estaba en delantal y al parecer solo Ash estaba levantado, no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que le reclamara sobre los platos.

–¿Enserio? May mi esposa…– Ash no parecía afectado por las palabras, en cambio May no podía evitar esconder el rostro a causa de su muy notorio sonrojo.

Una vez que todos estuvieran despiertos, todos comentaban de sus aventuras, sin embargo había una persona que no hablaba: May.

La chica que estaba sentada al lado de Ash no paraba de mirar a este, aun recordaba las palabras de sus amigos, el imaginar a Ash como su esposo no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

–¿Estas bien May? Tienes la cara un poco colorada– le preguntaba Ash.

–Eh… estoy… bien– le respondía muy sorprendida.

–Por cierto Ash, mi madre ha estado preguntando si tienes planeado volver a viajar por Shinno– Dawn le preguntaba a su "maestro".

–No lo se aun– admitía Ash.

–El Profesor Oak me pidió que te dijera esto Ash, al parecer no hay nada acerca de ligas en otras regiones– Tracey le entregaba el mensaje.

–Podrías competir nuevamente en la liga añil– le sugería Misty.

–Creo que lo pensare– Ash decía esto con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, no importa el destino, si no estoy contigo seguro te mueres de hambre– comentaba Brock.

–No olvides que también se perdería– agregaba Max

–Tienen razón– admitía Ash.

Dentro del ambiente alegre Caroline noto a su hija un poco alejada de esto, pero también noto la forma en como se comportaba estando al lado de Ash.

–Bueno chicos, el festival no es hasta este domingo, pero que les parece ir al nuevo parque de diversiones– les sugería Norman.

–Te refieres al que abrió hace poco– Max no podía ocultar su emoción.

–Ese mismo– le aseguraba su madre.

–Pero que hay de las entradas– May por fin hablaba.

–De eso no se preocupen– Caroline mostraba una sonrisa.

Norman sacaba de su chaqueta siete boletos que mostraba a los chicos.

* * *

El grupo (a excepción de Pikachu, el cual nuevamente se quedo en casa) caminaba en dirección al parque de diversiones, todos estaban muy contentos y entusiasmados, en el desayuno habían ayudado todas las chicas, algo que agradeció Ash pues la comida fue bastante buena.

–A cual subiremos primero– preguntaba Max emocionado.

–Supongo que lo decidiremos entrando– Ash parecía estar en lo correcto.

Una vez dentro, todos apreciaban el lugar el cual era enorme, no podían apartar su vista de las innumerables atracciones.

Las atracciones eran muy divertidas y todos pasaban un muy buen rato, desde la montaña rusa, la casa de los espejos, laberintos, etc.

Max era el que mejor parecía pasársela, por otro lado tanto May como Dawn parecían necesitar un respiro.

–Podemos descansar un momento– más que pregunta May parecía dar una orden.

–Te apoyo en eso– Dawn se sentaba junto a May en una de las diversas bancas de lugar.

–¿Ya se cansaron?– preguntaba Ash a sus dos amigas.

–Es solo que nos hemos subido a los mas rápidos– Misty estaba en lo correcto con su observación.

–Bueno la mayoría los ha elegido Max– Brock miraba al mas joven de todos.

–No podemos culparlo, es natural– Tracey y los demás comprendían esto.

–Por que no tomamos un descanso y el almuerzo– sugería Ash.

–Tu lo único que quieres es comer– le comentaba May que aun tenia un aspecto pálido.

–Bueno son cerca de las 2:00 pm… así que es natural en Ash– Misty decía esto mientras observaba su reloj.

–Saben, acabo de notar un gran cambio en May– decía Ash sin mayor reparo.

Todos los presentes incluido Max miraron con cara de sorpresa a Ash, May sentía claramente como su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápidamente, no le ayudaba en nada la mirada fija que Ash tenía en ella.

Tanto Brock como Misty pensaron inmediatamente si Ash por fin se había percatado del crecimiento de May y de ser así tanto Misty como Dawn estaban listas para hacerle notar a Ash que la castaña no era la única que había cambiado.

–Parece ya no tener el mismo apetito– todos se fueron de espaldas con esto.

–¡¡Eso es lógico!!– le gritaba May.

–¿Pero por que te enojas?– Ash no comprendía nada.

–Creo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto– Brock decía esto mientras miraba a May y Ash en su pequeña discusión.

–Tienes toda la razón– Tracey también se recuperaba de la impresión pasada.

–Oigan, no es hora de pelear– Dawn intentaba evitar que May y Ash extendieran su pelea.

La sugerencia del entrenador fue bien recibida y todos tomaron un buen descanso, mientras comían todos hablaban de sus aventuras en ese ultimo año, en general ese tiempo de relajación había sido buena idea.

May por un lado miraba a Ash ajena a toda la conversación, se preguntaba el por que de todas las emociones que le provocaba el chico de la gorra, era tonto pensarlo, alguien tan despistado le causaba nerviosismo y alegría con algunas de sus acciones, estaba alegre de ver a todos sus amigos de nuevo pero…

–¿Cómo te ha ido a ti May?– esta pregunta saco de sus pensamientos a la chica, Dawn esperaba su respuesta.

–Yo… bueno pues…– May ahora comenzaba a dar un resumen de su último año.

El grupo se había tomado tiempo de más en su descanso, por lo que Max inmediatamente pidió volver a la acción, una verdadera tortura para May y Dawn.

Por su parte los demás disfrutaban de las atracciones en grande.

Después de varios juegos bastante "peligrosos" a ojos de las coordinadoras, decidieron ir a la "Casa de los gritos", que era lo que decía el cartel de una especie de mansión muy aterradora.

–¡¡No!!– May y Dawn exclamaban las chicas ante la propuesta de Max.

–Pero hermana, Dawn…– Max suplicaba insistentemente.

–No puede ser tan aterradora– Misty le daba un vistazo a la mansión.

–Además pueden ir de cuatro a tres personas en los… ¿ataúdes?– Tracey miraba el extraño diseño de los carros.

–Bien es hora de hacer lo correcto– Brock se preparaba mientras se acercaba a Ash peligrosamente –¡¡Que bien Ash, así que tu las quieres acompañar!!– decía mientras empujaba al chico.

–¡¡Eh!!– Ash miraba a su amigo y después a las chicas.

May miro a Ash, no quería admitirlo, pero Ash le infundía seguridad y confianza esto era una de las cosas que le molestaba, no sabia por que se sentía a gusto con Ash.

Dawn parecía pensar algo similar pues ambas aceptaron.

Cada carro se separaba del otro cerca de diez minutos, Ash, May y Dawn fueron los primeros en entrar al paseo, ninguna de las chicas quiso ocupar el lugar de atrás, por lo que optaron por sentarse a los lados de Ash y tomar cada una uno de sus brazos procurando estar los mas juntas posible al chico.

Para cualquier chico esta era una situación de extrema felicidad, Ash por el contrario no parecía tan feliz, si algo lograba asustar a las chicas que era lo mas seguro ya podía irse despidiendo de sus oídos y brazos, en el peor de los casos de su cuello.

–Relájense, nada es real– intentaba calmarlas Ash.

Ambas asintieron no muy convencidas mientras comenzaban a moverse.

–¿Estará bien Ash?– preguntaba Tracey.

–Yo espero que algo suceda y nuestro pequeño Ash madure– Brock mencionaba su plana a su amigo.

–Así que esas eran tus verdaderas intenciones– Misty aparecía detrás de ellos con una cara de pocos amigos.

–Es un poco imposible– mencionaba Max mientras miraba a la gente pasar desde su carro.

Misty pensó que el chico tenia razón, después de todo era Ash.

Dentro la situación no era muy tranquila, Ash tenía a May y Dawn abrazadas a el, cada situación de miedo las chicas brincaban y se abrazaban con mas fuerza.

–Parece que realmente es la casa de los gritos–

De la nada una persona disfrazada salía y saltaba frente al carro, tanto May como Dawn no soportaron eso.

–¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!– gritaban al unisonó.

–Ya no mas– Dawn estaba temblando del miedo.

Ash no sabia que hacer, era una situación muy complicada para el así que lo único que se le ocurrió por hacer fue una acción muy usada por su madre cuando este se asustaba de niño: le dio un abrazo.

–Vamos Dawn, no es tan aterrador… bueno tal vez un poco pero nada es real– Ash trataba de confortar a Dawn.

May por su parte miro la acción del chico con una sensación nada agradable inundándole el pecho, pero le dio poca importancia.

* * *

Una vez que todos estuvieran fuera habían decidido que era hora de volver, Dawn había pedido a May no hablar de su vergonzosa acción mientras que a Ash le había amenazado.

–¿Qué tan tenebroso resulto el lugar?– preguntaba Max.

–No lo fue tanto– respondía Dawn inmediatamente.

–Es verdad– le secundaba May.

–Yo estoy seguro de que oí uno gritos que se parecía a…– Tracey no pudo terminar pues recibió un codazo por parte de Misty.

–Les dije que no era tan aterradora– la pelirroja les mostraba una sonrisa.

–Ya casi atardece, así que…– Brock fue interrumpido súbitamente por Ash.

–Vamos a la noria– todos miraron a Ash confundidos.

Terminaron por hacer caso al chico, sin embargo solo podían subir dos personas por compartimiento. Sortearon el orden de las parejas: Tracey-Misty, Brock- Dawn y como caso especial Max quedando así May y Ash solos.

"Me huele a trampa de Brock" pensaba Ash mientras subía junto a May.

Una vez todos dentro, comenzaron a notar el tranquilo movimiento de la noria, Ash miraba el cielo mientras May miraba al chico.

–¿Por que pediste subir?– era la pregunta de la chica.

–Mira por la ventana– fue la respuesta que obtuvo del chico.

La chica miro por la ventana y vio el preciso momento en el que el sol se ocultaba y comenzaban a encender las coloridas luces del parque creando una hermosa vista.

La chica quedo maravillada con esto, después observo a Ash.

–Pensé que les gustaría– le decía con una sonrisa.

La chica nuevamente sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, el tiempo parecía ser eterno y no sabia con exactitud que le pasaba, por que se sentía así estando cerca de Ash, acaso…

–Me gusta– susurraba la chica inconscientemente.

–¿Dijiste algo?– preguntaba Ash.

No sabría nada si no aclaraba todo pero como preguntarle al chico o peor aun como expresarse.

–Ash…– comenzaba May totalmente roja.

–¡¡May cuidado!!– la chica se había levantado sin darse cuenta y había causado el desequilibrio de la pequeña cabina.

La chica termino en brazos de Ash, sentía como si el corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento y lo peor es que no quería moverse.

–¿May estas bien?– le preguntaba el chico.

–S-si– le respondía sin levantar la cara debido a su sonrojo.

–Ejem… lamento interrumpirlos– les decía el encargado del juego.

–No se preocupe, ella solo se tropezó– le respondía Ash con naturalidad.

Como era costumbre el chico no se había percatado de nada.

* * *

Después de haber regresado a la casa de May y Max, disfrutaron de una buena cena mientras contaban las anécdotas de su día.

Ash parecía estar feliz de ver a Pikachu al cual había comprado varios dulces como disculpa por no haberlo llevado.

La cena transcurrió sin anomalías y la hora de dormir llego muy pronto.

En la habitación de Brock y Ash ninguno de los dos dormía, por lo que Brock se atrevió a eliminar su duda.

–¿Como sabias de la noria?... mejor… ¿Por qué nos llevaste?– Brock estaba ansioso de escuchar la respuesta del chico.

–Bueno, eso me lo dijo Norman– Brock suspiro resignado, Ash no parecía cambiar –Bueno… el me dijo que se podía ver, pero yo pensé que les gustaría a May, Misty y Dawn– le comentaba Ash mientras tapaba a Pikachu.

Brock parecía cambiar de opinión, parecía que Ash si había cambiado un poco.

En el cuarto de May la chica era un lio, no podía dormir a causa de sus emociones.

–¿Qué me pasa con Ash?– se preguntaba resignada.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta, la chica miro esta por unos momentos.

–Adelante–

Del otro lado de la puerta aparecía Dawn en pijama.

–¿Que sucede amiga?– le preguntaba con una sonrisa.

Dawn se sentó en la cama de May y la miro algo indecisa.

–¿Te gusta Ash?– la pregunta fue totalmente inesperada para May.

–Yo… no…– no sabía muy bien que contestar.

–Tu comportamiento es extraño– Dawn miraba el suelo –Te diré la verdad, Ash es para mi mas que un amigo y un maestro… la verdad es que no estoy muy segura pero el…– giro su vista para encontrarse con una May algo confundida –A mi me gusta… aun siendo un despistado y si solo piensa en pokemon… el me gusta– confesaba la chica muy apenada.

Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de May durante varios segundos, la chica que tenia enfrente parecía segura y ella por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a sentirse triste.


	3. Día 3 parte 1

_**Bueno algo tarde pese a haber prometido rapidez, pero en fin, aqui esta el tercer capitulo, disfrutenlo y cuenta regresiva: 2 capitulos para el final.**_

_**DIA 3: Sentimientos Verdaderos**_

Era de mañana en Ciudad Petalburgo y en una casa la mayoría de sus habitantes ya se encontraban despiertos.

Ash tenia unas batallas de practicas con Norman; Brock, Tracey y Max "estudiaban" a los pokemon de Brock pertenecientes a la región Shinno; Dawn, Caroline y Misty preparaban el desayuno. La única ausencia notable era la de May.

La chica se encontraba en su habitación aun cubierta con sus cobijas, las palabras de Dawn no dejaban de dar vueltas en su mente.

"¿Por qué?" era el único pensamiento que tenia, no sabia el por que se deprimía al escuchar los sentimientos de su amiga, peor aun, el imaginar a Ash y Dawn juntos le ocasionaba una profunda tristeza.

–¡Estúpido Ash!– decía arrojando su almohada hacia la puerta.

–¡Auch!– la chica habría seguido arrojando objetos de no ser por este ruido.

–¡Ash!– el chico estaba tirado frente a su puerta con Pikachu a un lado, al parecer le había golpeado con la almohada.

–Puedo saber por que soy estúpido y merecía ese golpe– Ash se levantaba sobándose la nariz.

–Eh… bueno… por nada en especial– la chica evitaba mirarle.

–Sabes no te he hecho nada para que me evites–

May se sorprendió por esto, en el pasado Ash pasaría su actitud por alto, el chico por su lado se sentó junto con Pikachu a los pies de su cama.

–Hasta ayer estabas bien– le comentaba Ash.

"¿Se habrá dado cuenta?..." eran los pensamientos de la chica que le volteo a ver ligeramente.

–¿Estas enferma?¿Fiebre?¿Te duele el estomago?– Ash comenzaba a pensar en distintas enfermedades.

May solo soltó un suspiro, esperaba demasiado de Ash cuando era precisamente el: Ash.

–Lo cierto es que tu madre esta un poco preocupada por ti– Ash adoptaba un tono serio –Y bueno te has estado comportando algo un poco rara… mas tímida de lo habitual… bueno de hecho tu no eras tímida– le comentaba Ash.

May le miro por unos instantes, su madre tal vez se había percatado de todo, pero le sorprendía que Ash se hubiera percatado de su cambio de actitud.

–No es nada no te preocupes– la chica abrazo sus piernas mientras miraba las sabanas como si en ellas se encontrara algo muy interesante.

–Si tienes un problema sabes que puedes contar conmigo– le decía con una sonrisa –Tal vez no sea el mas indicado, pero sabes que nunca te dejare sola– Ash decía esto levantando su puño, Pikachu imitaba la acción de su amo.

May miro esto un poco sorprendida y después mostro una ligera sonrisa, sin lugar a dudas Ash le había levantado un poco el ánimo.

–Démonos prisa Dawn y los demás nos esperan– Ash tomaba la mano de la chica.

May hubiera estado contenta por esto de no ser por un detalle, Dawn.

–No quiero– la chica se soltó de la mano de Ash.

–May– Ash miro el rostro de la chica el cual se mostraba algo deprimido.

Ash se quedo parado unos minutos frente a May, la chica ni siquiera le miro. Ash soltó un suspiro en modo de resignación.

–Pikachu, podrías tratar de convencer a May– esto lo decía dando la espalda a ambos –Por alguna razón siento que mi presencia le incomoda– después de esto se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Las ultimas palabras de Ash sorprendieron a May, era verdad que en esos momentos se sentía incomoda con Ash y con Dawn, miro por unos minutos la puerta por la cual había salido Ash.

–Pika– Pikachu tiraba de una de las mangas de la pijama de May.

–¿Por que Pikachu? ¿Por que me siento así?– era la única respuesta que obtuvo el roedor de la chica.

En el desayuno la ausencia de May era notoria, su padre estaba algo preocupado pero tal vez se tratara de una enfermedad in importancia así que estaba mas tranquilo, para el resto era la misma historia a excepción de Caroline y Ash.

Ash pensaba en algo que podía haber provocado el estado de la chica, pero no encontraba nada que el pudiera haber hecho.

Por su parte Caroline parecía saber que pasaba con su hija.

El desayuno termino con normalidad y después de ello al no estar May decidieron que lo mejor era no organizar las típicas salidas en grupo, por lo que cada quien se dirigió por su cuenta a sus sitios de interés.

Ash decidió salir a caminar un rato, seria una de las pocas oportunidades que tendría de meditar las cosas en solitario.

Dawn que había cambiado su atuendo invirtiendo los colores y cambiando sus botas por unas color café claro, veía esta como su oportunidad para tener una cita con Ash.

–Asechando a tu presa– Misty aparecía detrás de Dawn haciendo a esta saltar.

–¡De que hablas!– exclamaba Dawn nerviosa.

–Lo escuche todo, no era mi intención, pero si vas a confesar algo al menos cierra la puerta– le comentaba Misty a una Dawn con la cara muy roja.

–No… no se de que hablas– Dawn hablaba muy nerviosa.

–No tienes de que avergonzarte es normal… bueno la parte que no es normal es que sea Ash– Misty decía esto con una sonrisa.

–Acaso tu…– iniciaba Dawn.

–Si, alguna vez me gusto Ash– Misty observo el cielo –Es raro hablar de esto ya que siento que en aquella ocasión yo también le gustaba a Ash… pero tomamos caminos separados, ahora solo somos amigos pero supongo que es lo mejor– Dawn observo a Misty la cual parecía un tanto nostálgica.

–Misty…–

–Creo que tu presa se escapa– decía Misty quien tenía una mano cubriendo sus ojos del sol para divisar a Ash.

–Eeehhh– sin decir más la chica salió corriendo esperando alcanzar a Ash.

–Veo que no has perdido tu encanto– soltaba Misty al aire antes de entrar a la casa nuevamente.

******************************

Ash caminaba por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, había esperado un momento a solas y ahora que lo tenía realmente no sabia que hacer.

Soltó un suspiro al recordar la actitud de May hacia el, realmente llegaba a comprender muy poco a las mujeres.

–Por que todas son tan difíciles de comprender– se detuvo un momento y noto que había parado en una de las novedosas escuelas para entrenadores.

Decidió seguir caminando, doblo en la esquina de la escuela y noto los campos de entrenamiento, en estos había una chica de su edad junto a un Charmander, ambos practicaban el tiro al blanco con unos discos.

Si Ash debiera calificar la actuación de ambos sin duda les pondría un 5, de tres discos solo acertaban a uno y por muy poco.

–Debemos rendirnos, esto es imposible– decía muy resignada la chica.

Ash quien estaba por retirarse no lo hizo pues el conocía muy bien el sentimiento de que las cosas no salieran como se tenían planeadas.

Giro para observar a la chica, la cual era rubia con ojos verdes, vestía el uniforme de su escuela el cual consistía en una blusa blanca, un chaleco color crema y una falda color gris.

–No es imposible, es solo que lo estas haciendo mal– Ash le respondía detrás de la reja.

–¿Quién eres?– preguntaba la chica.

–Me llamo Ash y vengo de Pueblo Paleta… espera, debo dejar esa costumbre–

–¿Acaso eres entrenador?– preguntaba nuevamente la chica mientras se levantaba con visible desconfianza.

–Así es y solo pasaba por aquí, pero no pude evitar detenerme al oír tus palabras– la chica miro a Ash con mas confianza.

–Mi nombre es Allison… y por lo que dices tu debes de saber mucho– la chica pensaba que Ash posiblemente fuera un novato.

–Tu problema es simple– Ash hacia caso omiso a las palabras de la chica.

–Si es tan simple por que no podemos lograrlo– la chica estaba algo desesperada.

–El ataque de tu pokemon es muy bueno… si deseas noquear a un Geodude–

–Bueno… eso que tiene de malo– mencionaba la chica con una cara de confusión.

–El ataque es muy poderoso y lento, si pudiera lanzar un ataque menos potente sería mas veloz y podrías darle a los tres discos– comentaba Ash como si fuera lo mas natural.

–¿Cómo?– la chica no había comprendido del todo.

Ash sin pensar trepo la reja y salto del otro lado, Allison únicamente observaba la acción del chico.

–Sabes que puedes ser tomado por un acosador– le mencionaba con una cara no muy alegre.

–Ya habrías gritado, por lo que a mi parecer tenia tu consentimiento… ¡Y yo nunca haría eso!– Ash sin duda sabia a que se refería la chica.

Sin pedir autorización de la chica Ash se acerco a Charmander el cual lo observo detenidamente.

–Puedes mentalizar tu ataque– el pokemon asintió levemente –Divide esa fuerza a la mitad y lanza– el pokemon de fuego cerro momentáneamente sus ojos y cuando los abrió parecía listo.

Ash presiono el botón de encendido de la maquina de discos.

–¡Lanzallamas!– el Charmander acato la orden Ash y para sorpresa de la chica el pokemon acertó a los tres blancos.

–¡¡¿¿Cómo??!!– Allison estaba totalmente sorprendida.

–Un ataque fuerte no lo es todo, hay que saber cuando un ataque debe ser rápido y cuando debe ser fuerte, con trabajo se logran ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero eso requiere mucho tiempo– Ash sonreía.

–Vaya, y yo pensaba que eras un novato– soltaba la chica sin reparo.

Ash cayó al oír esto.

–No sabia que daba esa impresión– respondía el chico mientras se recuperaba.

–Bueno muchas gracias– la chica se colocaba junto a su Pokemon –Ahora no fallare en mi examen practico–

–Me alegro– le respondía Ash.

–Si no estuviera en clases te lo agradecería como se debe, además este uniforme no me agrada mucho– la chica se observaba a si misma.

–No te preocupes no hace falta– Ash comenzó a correr hacia la cerca y cuando estaba por saltar se detuvo y se dio media vuelta –Ese uniforme te queda muy bien– después salto la cerca y comenzó a caminar dejando a la chica con la cara roja.

–Me queda bien– susurraba la chica con la cara mirando al suelo.

Ash caminaba sin rumbo pensando si lo que había dicho estuvo bien.

–Bueno no importa, aunque me recordó un poco a mi– Ash sonreía mientras era seguido por una chica.

"Por un momento creí haberlo perdido" pensaba Dawn mientras seguía a Ash.

Con Ash localizado su siguiente paso era el encontrárselo de manera "accidental".

******************************

May se encontraba aun en cama, Pikachu había intentado de todo para levantarla y nada había funcionado, incluso estuvo tentado a lanzarle un impactrueno como lo hacia con Ash, pero tal vez la chica no estuviera acostumbrada.

–Lo siento Pikachu, seguro tienes cosas mejores que hacer que estar conmigo… pero por alguna razón no me siento con animo– May volvió a mirar un punto inexistente con cierta desilusión.

Algo o mejor dicho alguien la saco de sus pensamientos pues estaban tocando la puerta de su habitación.

–Hija, ¿Puedo entrar?– Caroline preguntaba detrás de la puerta.

May sacudió un poco su cabeza y trato de poner la mejor de sus sonrisas.

–Adelante mamá–

Lo primero que vio Caroline fue la sonrisa de su hija, lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas.

–¿Que te sucede?– decía al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

–Nada, solo estoy algo cansada– mentía la coordinadora.

–Soy tu madre, a mi no me engañas– le decía de un modo comprensivo –Tu animo a cambiado, tu forma de actuar y no soy la única que se ha percatado– estas ultimas palabras surtieron el efecto esperado, captar la atención de la chica.

–¿Quiénes?– preguntaba con una sonrisa, esperando el nombre de cualquiera.

–Ash– con esto May abrió sus ojos de sorpresa –Ahora que lo pienso desde que el llego te has comportado así– Caroline tomaba una pose de reflexión.

May parecía algo nerviosa, pero realmente en su interior quería que alguien le dijera que sus sospechas eran ciertas aunque a la vez ella misma las negaba.

–¿Acaso Ash y tú han tenido una pelea?–

–Por que lo preguntas– May no entendía el motivo de esta.

–El subió a tu habitación en la mañana pero bajo un poco deprimido– Caroline parecía recordar –Ahora debe de estar dando una vuelta por ahí… tal vez con Dawn pues la vi salir después de el–

May al oír esto solo se deprimió más, lo que le faltaba, Ash en una cita con Dawn… pero por que motivo le importaba tanto.

–Así que tiene que ver con Ash– Caroline miro la reacción de su hija.

–No es que el me guste… pero no se por que…– comenzaba May.

–Por que no me cuentas todo con detalle de los últimos días– sugería Caroline a lo cual May únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

**********************************

Ash descansaba en una banca del parque mirando a los niños jugar con sus pokemon. Se estiro un poco para alejar la pereza y noto que había alguien delante de el.

–Hola Ash– se trataba de Dawn.

–Hola– le respondía al saludo.

–¿Qué haces por aquí?– le preguntaba, después miro los alrededores y continuo –¿Buscas conseguir novia?–

Ash rio con este comentario.

–No, solo deseaba estar solo un rato para reflexionar– Ash noto el cambio de expresión de la chica por lo que se apresuro a decir algo –Pero no me vendría nada mal algo de compañía– con esto Dawn se alegro.

–Bueno, podrías concederme un deseo– le decía Dawn con una enorme sonrisa.

–Claro– le respondía Ash.

–Tengamos una cita– esto sorprendió un poco a Ash.

–E-estas segura– Ash estaba aun muy sorprendido.

Dawn únicamente asintió, Ash no tuvo de otra más que aceptar. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba con Dawn viendo una película, el tema de la película, terror, Dawn se paso las dos horas saltando debido al miedo y continuamente se abrazaba a Ash. Este no podía para de ponerse algo nervioso, por mucho que fuera su amiga era una chica y por muy mal que le fuera con las chicas el aun era un chico.

Pasaron de esto a dar un paseo por el centro comercial, miraban toda clase de objetos, para sorpresa de Ash ella no le insistió en ir a las tiendas de ropa, algo que el agradeció en sus adentros.

Sin embargo nada le impidió a la chica ir a mirar varios sitios, mientras ella miraba los distintos artículos, Ash encontró varias cosas interesantes, a todos y sin excepción les debía el regalo de navidad pues no habían podido celebrarlo con todos, así que decidió comprar algunas cosas en compensación.

–Listo, no vamos– decía Dawn quien había comprado una bolsa en color crema.

Ash quien ya había comprado lo suyo asintió y siguieron caminando.

En el trayecto Dawn estaba dudosa de si tomar la mano a Ash o no, de repente y sin previo aviso este le tomo la mano y comenzó a caminar más aprisa.

–¿Qué pasa?– se atrevió a preguntar.

–Nada, es solo que tengo hambre– le decía con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

El lugar que escogió no era muy elegante pero estaba acorde a la situación: dos chicos jóvenes en una cita.

Ash se había concentrado en su tercera hamburguesa mientras Dawn lo observaba.

–No habrá problema de que no lleguemos a comer– se regaño a si misma, no era la frase que deseaba comunicar.

–No te preocupes, antes de salir me dijeron que posiblemente todos saldrían por su cuenta y que regresarían a la cena– con esto Ash continuo en su labor alimenticia mientras Dawn también comenzaba a comer.

Después de su pequeña parada para comer se retiraron a un parque para descansar un rato.

–¿Hay algo mas que te gustaría hacer?– preguntaba Ash.

–Lo dices en serio– Dawn estaba algo sorprendida.

–Claro, después de todo es una cita–

Ash trataba de recordar lo que había leído en una de las tantas revistas que Brock le había prestado "Ser siempre cortes y pensar en los gustos y complacencias de la chica"

–Esta bien, hay un lugar– le respondía finalmente Dawn.

Ash se preguntaba por que ella habría querido una cita con el, posiblemente Dawn tuviera a un millón de chicos esperando por una oportunidad como la que el tenia en esos momentos.

El lugar era una parte del parque con una enorme fuente, la cantidad de personas era casi nula y la vista que daba la fuente y mas atrás el atardecer era una imagen muy hermosa, detalle que Ash paso por alto.

–Cierto…– Ash busco en una de los bolsas que el cargaba y saco un Piplup de peluche –Toma es un regalo para compensar navidad– le decía extendiendo el peluche.

Dawn tomo el peluche con una gran sonrisa, no le cabía la menor duda que cuando se lo proponía Ash podía llegar a ser lindo.

–Segura solo deseas estar aquí… hay mucho lugares mas y…– le comentaba Ash.

–Ash– al oír su nombre este se callo –¿Hay alguna persona importante para ti? ¿Alguna chica especial?– preguntaba Dawn muy decidida.

Ash solo mostro una sonrisa nerviosa.

***********************************

En casa de May las cosas progresaban favorablemente.

–Ya veo, así que te sientes de esa manera–

–Es extraño hablar esto contigo– le comentaba con sinceridad May a su madre.

–Pero seguramente no podrías hablar de esto con nadie mas– May sintió ante el comentario de su madre.

–Pero que crees que me sucede exactamente– May esperaba que su madre tuviera la respuesta.

–Eso es algo que tu debes de saber– miraba a su hija con cierta alegría.

–Eso no ayuda mucho– respondía resignada.

–Bueno, te sientes extraña al estar con Ash y el te puede alegrar o entristecer dependiendo de sus acciones– Caroline examinaba todo lo que su hija le había contado –No será que realmente te gusta Ash– finalizaba.

–Ya pensé en eso… pero por que no me gustaba cuando viajábamos– le respondía inmediatamente.

–En ese entonces tú estabas muy ocupada persiguiendo un sueño, además posiblemente Drew también tuviera que ver–

El razonamiento de Caroline parecía ser correcto.

–Pero, piensa, ¿Qué tan importante es Ash para ti? ¿Que tan especial es?– Caroline miraba a su hija buscar una respuesta.

May se abrazo más y comenzó a pensar en Ash.

–El… sin el no seria lo que soy… me enseño lo maravilloso del mundo de los pokemon– comenzaba a sonreír –Me apoyo en todo momento y me enseño muchas cosas, siempre estando a mi lado, es un gran amigo y le respeto mucho como maestro– May no podía dejar de sonreír, recordar todo eso le traía a la mente momentos felices.

–Entonces es muy importante para ti… pero… ¿A que grado? – Caroline finalmente parecía hacer pensara su hija.

–Yo… yo…– May no podía pronunciar las palabras que pensaba, así que respiro hondo y se relajo –No creo que solo me guste… el es muy importante para mi… le tengo un cariño mucho mas especial que el de solo un amigo– trago saliva, parecía por fin darse cuenta –Yo lo quiero… creo que me enamore del hombre mas despistado– finalizaba con una sonrisa y unas cuantas lagrimas.

***********************************

Ash no sabia que responder a la pregunta de Dawn, ella le miraba con ojos insistentes y el se enfrentaba a una situación que posiblemente empeoraría para el.

–¿Chica… especial?– fue lo único que soltó Ash.

–Ash… quizás no seas el mejor candidato para novio en el mundo… pero tu eres el mejor para mí– Dawn comenzaba lentamente a revelar sus sentimientos –Tu me gustas Ash… desde hace tiempo–

Ash se encontraba helado, nunca había estado en una situación así, jamás se imagino estar en una, no podía pensar, que debía responderle para no herir sus sentimiento y mejor aun, que sentía el realmente, que era lo que el realmente sentía.

–Dawn yo…–


	4. Día 3 parte 2

_**Muy bien... algo tarde pero esto se debio a muchos problemas relacionados con la escuela. Sin embargo aqui estan tanto este como el siguinte capitulo que espero sean de **__**su completo agrado.**_

* * *

DIA 3 (parte 2): Confusión

La noche era un poco fría en Ciudad Petalburgo, los establecimientos comenzaban a cerrar preparándose para el día del gran festival.

Todos parecían querer descansar bien para ese día por lo que se dirigían a sus casas, en los parques solo quedaban unas cuantas parejas que comenzaban a retirarse.

Ash caminaba por un parque muy amplio, en el centro de este se encontraba una gran fuente y de esta se podían seguir cuatro caminos distintos. Ash noto que los puestos para el festival ya estaban colocados, caminó sin rumbo fijo y terminó a la entrada de un templo.

–No recuerdo este lugar– fueron las palabras del chico antes de entrar por la gran puerta de columnas color rojo.

Sin mucho animo término sentado justo frente al gran templo el cual tenía un estilo muy parecido a los grandes palacios de las épocas antiguas.

–Bueno creo que en parte hice lo correcto– comenzaba a hablar consigo mismo –No puedo dejar de sentirme un poco feliz… pero…– en ese momento agacho la vista, recordando un poco lo acontecido.

FLASH BACK TIME------------------------------------

Ash se encontraba totalmente helado, creyó por un momento que no había escuchado bien, pero no sabia exactamente que decir.

–Dawn… yo– su cara reflejaba total nerviosismo.

–¡Me gustas!– grito Dawn con la cara totalmente roja y cerrando sus ojos.

–Yo…– era la primera vez que tenia dicha situación enfrente –¿No es una broma?– termino por soltar Ash, dejando en claro que su boca era mas rápida que su cerebro.

Sin duda alguna fue una respuesta muy hiriente pues Dawn miro con incredulidad al chico mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, en ese instante el se sintió como el mayor de los tontos, un completo imbécil.

–¿Por qué eres tan insensible?– le respondía con la voz entrecortada.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho, de cierta forma se sintió como si se hubiera burlado de sus sentimientos.

–¡Lo siento!– gritó inmediatamente –Nunca he estado en una situación similar… para serte sincero no se que responder, no se como actuar… debo de ser patético– mencionaba con la mirada al suelo, una que pocas veces mostraba.

–Solo responde lo que sientes– le animaba Dawn mientas se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Aun con todo eso, Ash no sabia como responderle, no sabia exactamente lo que sentía, o tal vez aun no se lo preguntaba. Ash nunca se había enfrentado a esto ni se había planteado en alguna ocasión enamorarse, una acción que para el parecía muy lejana.

–Dawn… yo– tenía que reflexionarlo bien para no herirla nuevamente, era lo ultimo que quería –Lo siento– termino finalmente.

Dawn ya esperaba en un noventa por ciento dicha respuesta, pero de igual forma término por dañarla, pues sintió como por sus mejillas comenzaban nuevamente a correr lágrimas.

Ash al ver esto se sitio de nueva cuenta como la peor escoria del mundo, hacer llorar a una chica no era algo que el consintiera y menos aun si lo hacía dos veces.

Entro en un leve estado de pánico, lo último que quería tener era un peso en su conciencia por ser un completo insensible así que solo se dejo llevar por el momento y la abrazo a modo de consuelo.

–Discúlpame por tener tan poco tacto en estos temas– comenzaba el chico con Dawn en sus brazos –Eres una chica muy especial y muy linda, seguro que tienes a varios chicos ansiosos por una cita– los sollozos de la chica comenzaban a disminuir lo que era una buena señal –Yo realmente nunca he puesto atención a este tipo de cosas por que no las comprendo muy bien… pero si te puedo decir que eres una persona importante para mi… como lo son todos… pero tu sabes que para mi siempre serás mi querida alumna–

–¿Y que hay de May?– preguntaba sin dar la cara.

–Bueno… cierto que ella también se puede considerar mi alumna… pero tu me recuerdas a mi… ansiosa por empezar un viaje sin saber prácticamente nada… por eso eres mi alumna querida– sin duda alguna si el pudiera verse daría por hecho que era un doble el que estaba en su lugar pero todo esto se debía a una persona quien en esos momentos estaba en sus brazos.

El corto periodo de tiempo que pasaron en silencio fue realmente eterno para Ash quien no sabia que mas hacer.

–Hay alguna chica para que me dieras esa respuesta– Dawn seguía sin dar la cara.

–Si te soy sincero, no lo se…– respondía con sinceridad.

–¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – preguntaba Dawn por fin dejando ver si rostro.

Ash noto sus ojos un tanto rojos por las lagrimas.

–Claro– respondió con una sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos, esto sorprendió a Ash y fue tal su sorpresa que se quedo totalmente inmóvil.

Finalmente la acción llego a su fin y Ash miro algo sorprendido a Dawn.

–Aun nada– preguntaba con un leve tono de esperanza.

–… Eh… yo…– solo balbuceaba, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

–Gracias, no tienes que decir nada mas– dijo finalmente Dawn –Te agradezco el ser sincero conmigo– se retiro un poco de Ash antes de continuar –Supongo que aun no estoy a su altura… muchas gracias por ese ultimo regalo– decía colocándose una mano sobre sus labios antes comenzar a caminar en dirección a la casa de May –No tardes en volver… y espero que encuentres a tu chica especial– dicho esto hecho a correr.

Flash Back End---------------------------------------------------------

–No se si fue correcto– decía tocándose los labios –Además… ¡Fue mi primer beso!... aunque eso no tiene tanta importancia– Ash se acomodo para ver las estrellas.

"No estoy a su altura" esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del chico, no entendía a que se refería Dawn con esto exactamente. Pero si hubo cosas que pensar después de lo sucedido.

¿Realmente se había enamorado alguna vez? Misty era uno de los casos que mas se acercaba pero no podía definir esto como amor… pero para esto primero debería saber como se define amor…

–¡AAHH! Por que todo es tan confuso– decía mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza –Pero bueno, no puedo simplemente mantenerme como hasta ahora… debo comenzar a pensar realmente en estos temas– cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado seguramente pesaría que era una broma, incluso a el le pareció una.

Dejo todas estas cosas de lado y recordó una pequeña fracción de la conversación que había tenido con la chica. Había mencionado a May, le resultaba extraño que esta la mencionase. Comenzó a hacer uso de toda su capacidad deductiva para tener una idea mas clara.

En más de una ocasión Misty lo había llamado inmaduro e insensible y tenía toda la razón… May en una unas cuantas ocasiones había mencionado algo parecido… o al menos que lo recordara, a final de cuentas debería de pedir ayuda pues no estaba llegando a ninguna parte y lo único que conseguía era una insoportable jaqueca.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar de forma lenta, no deseaba llegar a la hora de la cena, principalmente por que no se sentía con ánimos y seguramente la lluvia de preguntas por parte de Brock, Misty y Tracey no se haría esperar al ver el estado de ánimo de Dawn.

****************************************

En casa de May todos (menos May) esperaban ansiosos el regreso de Ash y Dawn, y es que Misty fue incapaz de mantener todo en secreto y termino por hacerlo publico.

La sala estaba totalmente ocupada mientras miraban el reloj impacientemente.

Finalmente la puerta comenzó a abrirse y todos contuvieron la respiración, pero únicamente entro Dawn con una cara que reflejaba tristeza, la cual cambio al instante de notar a todos los presentes.

–¿Hay reunión o algo parecido?– pregunto tratando de sonar alegre.

–No trates de ocultarlo… ¿Dónde esta Ash?– Misty se había levantado de su asiento para quedar frente a Dawn.

–¿Por qué tendría que regresar con el?– respondía nerviosa.

–Me dirás que solo saliste a dar un paseo– Tracey también parecía interesado.

–Bueno, aun cuando algo pudiese haber pasado, Ash es tan despistado que no reconocería a ninguna chica enamorada de el aun si esta tuviera un letrero y se lo gritara– la broma de Max provoco una sonora carcajada por parte d la mayoría.

May miraba de forma nerviosa a Dawn esperando que esta no dijera algo que terminara por hacer caer su animo mas bajo, su madre que se percato de esto y le mostro una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

May pensaba seriamente en todo, si bien había descubierto que albergaba un sentimiento por Ash, ahora también debía de lidiar con los celos y la angustia que sentía en esos momentos al entrarse del verdadero propósito de Dawn al ir tras Ash.

–No paso nada… pero el regresará un poco tarde, o al menos es lo que me dijo– les respondía Dawn.

–Eso será un problema ya que es hora de la cena– Caroline miraba nuevamente el reloj.

–Y conociendo a Ash seguramente se morirá si no cena– Brock decía esto con una sonrisa.

–Ya se, alguien podría quedarse a esperarlo para darle la cena– sugería Caroline.

–Con eso estas dejando en claro que yo, Max y Tracey estamos descartados– le comentaba Norman.

El resto se quedo en silencio, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Caroline tomo la palabra.

–Esta mas que claro, no podemos pedirles a los invitados eso, así que será May quien lo espere– finalizaba con una sonrisa.

–Yo– expresaba con sorpresa la aludida.

–Con esto resuelto podemos pasar a cenar– Caroline comenzaba a caminar seguida por el resto.

–Esta eso bien, no deberíamos esperar a ver si no le ha sucedido nada malo– Norman le sugería a su esposa.

–No se preocupe, Ash se sabe cuidar solo– Misty se adelantaba para tomar asiento.

–Así es, nada podría pasarle a el en una ciudad– Tracey secundaba a Misty.

Al voltear a ver al resto, todos asintieron con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con Misty y Tracey. Norman suspiro resignado.

–¿Que es lo que tramas?– le susurro a su esposa.

–No me dirás que estas celoso– le miraba de forma inquisidora.

–Es que un chico y una chica solos… May es mi niña…–

–Acaso no confías en Ash, además, nada sucederá si May no quiere– le interrumpía Caroline.

–Pero pude suceder y…– pero fue interrumpido por Caroline de nueva cuenta.

–Tu niña ya no es tan niña– le corto finalmente no dejando a Norman satisfecho.

*********************************

Ash caminaba de regreso hacia la casa de May sabiendo que ya se le había hecho tarde. Caminaba muy tranquilo pensando en alguien que pudiera ayudarle a resolver sus dudas.

Mientras caminaba noto que regresaba a la escuela pokemon y al acercarse más a esta pudo ver que a Allison saliendo de esta, el peinado era diferente pues mientras en el día la había visto con su cabello ligeramente ondulado suelto, esta vez se había hecho una coleta dejando un fleco al frente.

–Es el acosador– soltó al notar a Ash.

–¡No soy un acosador!– le gritaba inmediatamente.

–Tranquilo es una broma… pero ¿que haces por aquí?– la chica se acercaba a Ash.

–Solo paseo y eso debería preguntártelo yo, ya que hoy es sábado y los colegios no tienen clases los sábados– le mencionaba Ash después de recordar dicha información.

–Tengo clases particulares para mi examen– le respondía muy sonriente.

–¿Vas hacia tu casa?– pregunto Ash.

–Así es… acaso piensas acompañarme para hacer…– comenzaba la chica.

–¡Nada de eso!– Allison reía con la inocencia de Ash –Pero, una chica no debería estar sola a estas horas– esto sorprendió a la chica.

–Vivo cerca, atravesando el parque, así que no te desviaras mucho de tu destino– comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por Ash.

–¡Pika!– ambos voltearon ante este sonido.

Pikachu corrió hasta unos cuantos metros de distancia de Ash donde salto directo a sus brazos.

–Pikachu, ¿Viniste a buscarme?– decía Ash acariciándole la cabeza a este.

–¿Es tu Pikachu?–

–Exacto, mi primer pokemon y mi mejor amigo– le respondía Ash con una sonrisa.

Pikachu rápidamente salto a su hombro, esta imagen sorprendió a Allison pues al instante busco en su mochila una revista.

–¡Eres tu!– gritaba sorprendida.

Ash parcia un poco asustado por la reacción de la chica.

–¡El campeón de Sinnho!– decía mostrándole la revista para adolecentes –Además estas en el Top 10 de candidatos para novio– Ash solo reía nerviosamente por esto.

–Pensar que tengo al campeón a mi lado– Allison aun continuaba emocionada.

–No es para tanto– la tranquilizaba Ash.

–Tengo tu autógrafo en mis cuadernos, libros, mochila, playera…– mentalmente hacia la lista de sus artículos autografiados –Firmarías mi ropa… mi sostén esta incluido– Ash casi se cae al escuchar lo ultimo.

–Eso no es algo que deberías decir– le reclamaba Ash totalmente rojo, nada cambiaba el hecho de que era un hombre.

–¿Seguro?, a nadie más se lo permitiría–

–¡Deja eso ya!– la chica reía con la cara de Ash –A todo esto tienes mi edad y aun asistes al colegio–

–Bueno, cierto que sería grandioso viajar y todo eso, pero yo decidí entrar aquí para aprender mas sobre los pokemon y después hacer mi viaje– Ash la miraba algo sorprendido –Como soy avanzada si apruebo mi examen tendré un cupo directo en la liga de Hoen este año–

–Seguro te entusiasma– le comentaba con una sonrisa Ash.

–El único problema que tenía, era que para mi examen debo de pasar diferentes pruebas con pokemon novatos… pero con lo que me mostraste con Charmander seguro apruebo.

–Eso espero–

Ambos caminaban lentamente admirando el parque central, el cual sería el escenario del festival del día siguiente.

–Seguramente tienes a una novia para venir al festival de mañana– esto tomo por sorpresa a Ash.

–En realidad no, no soy muy bueno con el amor y dudo que tenga a alguien especial, quien podría fijarse en mí– le respondía Ash.

–Yo lo haría– respondía con total sinceridad Allison.

–Supongo que estaría bien– Ash pensaba que eso no sería tan malo.

–No, no estaría bien, por que somos seres humanos y aun sin conocer el sentimiento del amor podemos diferenciarlo, así que seguramente ya haya alguna chica especial para ti, solo que no te das cuenta– le mostraba una sonrisa a lo que Ash la miraba algo confundido.

Terminaron de caminar al llegar al final del parque donde Allison saco su teléfono y se lo enseño a Ash.

–Me concederías una foto– preguntaba con la cara de una niña pidiendo comer un dulce.

–Esta bien–

Se acomodaron mientras Allison alzaba el teléfono con su mano izquierda.

–Tienes algo en la cara–

–¿Enserio?– le decía volteando.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por la chica para darle un pequeño beso mientras tomaba la foto. Ash termino nuevamente sin habla por la acción de la chica, le había pasado lo mismo dos veces en ese día.

–Es solo un recuerdo– le decía mientras le mostraba la foto de ambos besándose, de hecho solo Allison tenia los ojos cerrado pues Ash mostraba sorpresa.

Ash se quedo sin saber que hacer, no le había desagradado la acción, pero…

–Esa es una forma de saber quien es tu chica ideal… aunque no es bueno ir robando besos, pero la oportunidad se te presentara– decía mientras caminaba hacia una casa que estaba frente al parque –Si es verdad que no tienes… te espero mañana a las seis en la fuente del parque, toma eso como una cita– sin decir mas salió corriendo dejando a Ash totalmente pasmado.

Ash corría sin descanso, la razón era que la hora de la cena había quedado dos horas atrás.

–Se suponía que tu venias a traerme, por que no me avisaste– le reclamaba mas que preguntarle a su pokemon mientras corrían.

–Pika Pi– Pikachu parecía reclamarle.

No tardaron en llegar a la reja que protegía el amplio jardín, reja que ambos brincaron. Una vez en la puerta mientras ambos, pokemon y entrenador recuperaban el aliento, notaron que solo la luz de la sala de estar se encontraba encendida, sin hacer mucho ruido entraron a la casa.

–Parece que llegamos muy tarde– decía observando el reloj de pared que marcaba las 11:35 pm.

Unos ruidos alertaron a ambos quienes al mirar en dirección de uno de los sofás encontraron a May durmiendo.

–Entonces si había alguien esperándome– se dirigió hacia la chica y con cuidado trato de despertarla –May… May– decía mientras la tocaba con su dedo índice.

La acción de la chica fue totalmente inesperada para Ash pues esta le abrazo como si de un peluche se tratase.

–Solo a mí me pasa esto– en un día había estado en tres situaciones incomodas.

Ash trataba de zafarse, pero antes de hacerlo comenzó a pensar, si despertaba a May en su intento de desprenderse del agarre de esta no se vería nada bien la situación y si no hacia nada cuando la chica despertase seria el mismo resultado. Una situación de perder o perder.

–Pikachu, ayúdame a salir– pidió a su pokemon el cual se coloca en el respaldo del sillón para ver que podría hacer.

–…No te vayas…– susurraba May en sueños mientras abrazaba a Ash de manera que lo acercaba mas a su pecho.

–Esto no se ve bien… apresúrate Pikachu– sin duda alguna la situación emporaba, Pikachu había regresado a tirar de la ropa de su entrenador.

Ash estaba prácticamente acomodado en el pecho de May, pese a que la sensación era relajante no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería cuando despertase.

–…Te quiero…–

Esta frase provoco en Ash un leve aumento en sus latidos… aunque ya de por si la situación en que estaba había cauado esta reacción.

May aflojo un poco la fuerza de su abrazo, la suficiente para que Ash y Pikachu que tiraban hacia atrás cayeran al suelo.

Mientras ambos parecían respirar aliviados, May comenzaba a despertarse.

–¿Que hacen en el suelo?– preguntaba un poco dormida.

–Nos caímos– respondía inmediatamente Ash.

–Bueno ya has llegado, Así que lo mejor será que cenes– decía levantándose, al parecer por su tono de voz estaba algo enojada con el.

–¿Estas molesta?– decía mientras se levantaba.

–Por que habría de estarlo– su voz sonó algo fría.

Ash no entendía los repentinos cambios de humor de las mujeres, pero prefirió no indagar más en el asunto.

–No hace falta, con esperarme es suficiente además no tengo hambre– le comentaba Ash con una sonrisa.

May le observo detenidamente, cuando estaba por aceptar el estomago del chico jugo en su contra pues un sonido proveniente de este delato su mentira.

May se dio la media vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro, Ash era Ash.

–Seguramente si no cenas terminaras asaltando la cocina en la mañana– decía la chica mientras entraba en la cocina.

May caminaba en dirección a su cuarto, después de haber cumplido con el encargo que le había dejado su madre se proponía a dormir pacíficamente para el día de mañana.

La actitud de Ash no solo le había dejado entrever que posiblemente Dawn no se había confesado a Ash, si no que el chico no parecía interesado en esta.

Mientras caminaba noto la puerta de la habitación de Misty y Dawn entreabierta y al pasar escucho algo que la detuvo.

–Vamos Dawn, llevó dos horas interrogándote y no te dejare dormir hasta que me cuentes que paso– la voz de Misty sonaba muy entusiasmada.

–Si te digo todo me dejaras– Dawn sonaba algo cansada.

May guardo el mayor silencio posible.

–Si le dije– esto solo ocasiono que May se acercara mas a la puerta.

–¿Y?– Misty sonaba demasiado ansiosa.

–Me contesto que lo sentía–

Esto alivio a May en lo más profundo de su corazón.

–Acaso no trataste de convencerlo… Ash es algo especial en estos temas–

–Lo bese–

Esta revelación sin duda alguna afecto a May.

–Pero nada– finalizo Dawn.

–Bueno, supongo que era lógico, después de todo es Ash–

Si May hacia memoria, ese en teoría habría sido el primer beso de Ash.

–Pero hay algo extraño– Dawn parecía recordar algo.

–¿Qué?–

–Cuando me encontré a Ash venia de un colegio pokemon… femenino– finalizaba Dawn.

–Solo estudiantes contados asisten los sábados… parece que Ash realmente ha cambiado–

May pensaba que si había tomado a Dawn como el mayor problema se había equivocado enormemente, sin embargo en sus momentos de pensamiento noto que ya no escuchaba voces. Finalmente la puerta se abrió totalmente dejando ver a Misty parada frente a esta.

–Supongo que esto te interesara May… por que al parecer estas perdiendo–

En cambio con Ash todo era un poco mas tranquilo, únicamente meditaba los últimos acontecimientos… no le habían desagradado para nada, algo un poco alarmante considerando que el era Ash.

Finalmente llego a su cuarto y entro en silencio.

–Esto es un problema supongo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a Brock– una idea no muy agradable para Ash, recordando que Brock era uno de los principales promotores de que Ash tuviera novia –Pero deberé ocultar lo de Allison, no lo crees Pikachu– le comentaba a su amigo.

–¿Quien es Allison y que me vas a ocultar?– Brock aguardaba a Ash con una cara que no le agradaba en lo absoluto a Ash.

* * *

**_Pues aqui esta el penultimo y ya esta el ultimo. Dejen Reviews_**


	5. Ultimo Día

_**Pues ya es el ultimo... un final algo romantico pero así es como termino. Disfruten de este ultimo capitulo y no olviden de dejar Reviews.

* * *

**_

_**ULTIMO DIA: Los sentimientos de Ash**_

Los rayos de luz atravesaban las ventanas golpeando de lleno el rostro de un chico el cual no había logrado conciliar el sueño debido al intenso interrogatorio del cual había sido presa, pero esa no era la peor parte de todo pues las palabras de Brock resonaron en su cabeza toda la noche.

"_Actuaste mas tranquilo y natural con esa chica Allison, tal vez podría gustarte"_

Sin duda alguna eso causo que por primera vez en su vida algo diferente a una batalla pokemon le quitara el sueño.

Se levanto sin mucho ánimo justo para ver salir del baño a Brock quien ya se encontraba vestido.

–Creo que deberías abandonar el habito de solo dormir con tu ropa interior y una playera, algún día eso te hará pasar un mal rato– Brock se dirigía hacia la puerta.

–No creo que eso suceda, tendría que entrar una mujer al cuarto– le respondía con confianza.

Brock abrió la puerta y tras esta se encontraba May quien estaba a punto de tocarla, Ash y May pasaron por las mismas etapas, primero sus ojos se abrieron totalmente debido a la sorpresa, después sus caras se tornaron de un color completamente rojo debido a la vergüenza.

–Te lo dije– mencionaba Brock tras cerrar la puerta.

–Esto es… ¡Tu culpa!– le reclamaba Ash lanzándole una almohada.

–Pika– el pequeño roedor acaba de despertarse y no de muy buen humor.

–Ta vez no haya visto nada– Brock trataba de consolarle.

*************************************

La hora del desayuno que era lo que la chica había ido a avisar a sus amigos fue sin duda incomoda tanto para Ash como para May.

Cada vez que Ash miraba a la chica de ojos azules que estaba sentada frente a el, esta desviaba su mirada, Ash sin duda pensaba que la chica aun recordaría lo pasado pero ignoraba que había otro motivo.

Así el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad salvo el caso de Ash, tras unos minutos sin que nadie entablara conversación Norman decidió poner uno.

–Listos para el festival– estas cuatro palabras ocasionaron reacciones un tanto peculiares.

Las chicas se observaron entre si algo preocupadas, mientras que Ash casi se ahogaba con el vaso de jugo, Brock parecía mirar nerviosamente a su amigo. Solo Max y Tracey ignoraban el motivo de esto.

–Eso me recuerda que no tenemos algo que ponernos para este día– Misty se levantaba inmediatamente de su asiento mientras Dawn y May la observaban.

–Yo creo…– comenzaba May.

–No hay excusas, debemos encontrar algo lindo que ponernos, así que saldremos de compras al terminar el desayuno– tanto May como Dawn miraron a Misty algo resignadas.

Tanto Caroline como Norman observaron como el ánimo de los chicos había cambiado drásticamente en solo días.

Al terminar el desayuno las chicas partieron directo al centro comercial para encontrar ropa, mientras que Brock que tenia asuntos pendientes con Ash decidió llevárselo, Tracey fue arrastrado por Brock mientras que Max que decidió hacerse a un lado, ese fin de semana se había puesto demasiado extraño por los cambios de humor en los ocupantes de la casa.

–Bien Brock, ¿A dónde vamos?– Tracey preguntaba mientras trataba de encontrar algún lugar al que pudieran ir.

–Bueno tratamos de encontrar un sitio en el que podamos conversar con tranquilidad–

Esto confundió un poco a Tracey, que siguió caminando al ritmo de sus amigos.

Tras unos veinte minutos de caminata terminaron por llegar a un lugar un tanto peculiar, algo parecido a una fuente de sodas.

–Creo que ya desayunamos Brock– Ash comenzaba a caminar en la dirección contraria.

–Lo siento Ash, pero hay temas serios de los que hablar y no te iras de aquí– Brock sonaba serio mientras que Tracey parecía tener una idea de los temas a tratar.

***************************************

Con las chicas las cosas eran un poco distintas, May había logrado escaparse de Misty y Dawn la noche anterior pero estaba totalmente segura que en esa ocasión no había escapatoria.

–De acuerdo, Dawn ya se sinceró, solo faltas tú– Misty hablaba desde los vestidores donde tenía al menos unas diez prendas de ropa.

–Eso solo fue por que tú me escuchaste– reclamaba Dawn en condiciones iguales a las de Misty.

Solo May no se encontraba dentro de los vestidores, la chica esperaba pacientemente a que sus amigas que llevaban cerca de media hora buscando que comprar, dieran con su objetivo.

–Sin embargo, si le contaste a May tus intenciones es por que seguramente tu sabías algo– May miro el probador de la derecha, tras las cortinas de color rojo se encontraba Misty y para ella era una surte que no pudiera observar su rostro.

–Yo solo pensé que por la forma en que miraba a Ash en ocasiones, ella…– esto sin duda alguna terminaría por llevar a lo que Misty buscaba.

–No hace falta decir mas– Misty salía del vestidor con una blusa sin mangas color amarillo un tanto ceñido al cuerpo que resaltaba su figura y una minifalda color azul.

–¿A que te refieres?– Dawn salía con una blusa color avellana y una falda de mezclilla un poco mas larga que la de Misty, acompañada de sus botas color café.

–Así que May, que sientes exactamente por nuestro entrenador– Misty se había sentado a un lado de May esperando oír una respuesta.

–Yo…– miro a Dawn un momento, la chica miraba a May como sabiendo de antemano su respuesta –Yo… no solo me gusta– Misty y Dawn la miraron fijamente sin entender mucho –Lo que yo siento por el es algo mas especial– May sentía desprenderse de un gran peso al contar esto a su amigas.

–Bueno, pues te deseo suerte– esto provoco que tanto May como Dawn se miraran sin entender nada a su amiga pelirroja.

–No es difícil admitir lo que sientes o confesarlo, si no que es a quien debes enamorar–

Misty les sonreía a sus amigas, la época en la que ella había pasado por el mismo sentimiento que compartían sus amigas había quedado en su memoria, junto con las aventuras que había tenido con Ash y Brock.

–¿No piensas comprar algo?– preguntaba Dawn al ver a May.

–Yo ya tengo que ponerme– le respondía con una sonrisa.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí una chica rubia escuchaba atentamente la plática de las chicas.

–Así que May… esto será muy interesante–

****************************************

En una mesa dentro de la fuente de sodas se encontraban Ash, Brock y Tracey sentados en ese orden.

–¡¡¿¿Ella que??!!– Tracey había escupido su jugo.

–Me beso– Ash se limpiaba la cara después de la acción de Tracey.

–Nuestro amigo resultó todo un Don Juan– Brock analizaba la situación.

–Solo fueron besos– Ash no entendía sus reacciones.

–Para ti Ash serán solo besos, pero para una chica significan algo más– Tracey dejaba de lado su jugo, el cual estaba por acabarse.

–Lo cierto es que envidio tu suerte, esa chica, Dawn, May…– Brock contaba con sus dedos.

–Aguarda un momento, May que tiene que ver en todo esto– Ash estaba realmente confundido.

–Bueno, creí que ella te gustaba, como estabas tan ansioso por venir– Brock parecía haber mencionado algo que no debía.

–Gustarme– Ash comenzó a preguntarse de donde salió la idea –Ella es solo… mi amiga–

–Bueno, con ella fue un poco distinta tu relación mientras viajamos y…– Tracey únicamente se mantenía al tanto de la plática.

–Si fue distinta, Misty fue una buena maestra y Dawn me recuerda a mi, por eso la considero mi alumna– hizo una pausa antes de continuar –May… no le agradaban los pokemon y fue divertido enseñarla, pero, ella ya no es una simple alumna, se convirtió en una buena oponente, en un igual–

La reflexión de Ash los dejo totalmente sorprendidos, pues era mu evidente que el chico había madurado en cierta forma.

–Bueno, eso es lo que creo… pero no importa– Brock y Tracey cayeron de sus sillas al escuchar lo último.

–Y como piensas salir con esa chica Allison sin que las demás se enteren– Brock recién se incorporaba.

–Bueno puedo pedirle ayuda a Misty, aunque eso arruinaría un poco los planes de cita– comentaba Tracey con naturalidad.

–¡¿CITA?!– exclamaban al unisonó Ash y Brock.

–¿No se los había dicho?– ambos negaron con la cabeza –Tiene cerca de un mes que salimos, nada oficial–

–Me pregunto cuando pensaban decírnoslo– Brock sabia que había recibido muchas sorpresas en el día.

***************************************

Cerca de las seis de la tarde todos estaban en la puerta esperando para salir al festival, todos los varones y Caroline se encontraban abajo, Ash, Brock, Pikachu (si duda alguna su lejanía con Ash era una forma de reclamarle la falta de atención por parte de su entrenador), Tracey y Max no habían cambiado su atuendo pues no es que fueran a una cena importante o algo parecido.

En cambio las chicas llevaban cerca de una hora en sus habitaciones.

–¿Por que se tardan tanto?– Max estaba impaciente.

–Eso es normal, aunque yo no encuentro la diferencia a que se tarden una hora o diez minutos– Ash sin duda estaba totalmente aburrido de esperar.

–Bueno Ash, nosotros distraeremos a las chicas y tu podrás ir a tu cita– susurraba Brock en el oído a Ash.

–Cuando mencione que quería asistir–

–Ash, eres incapaz de faltar a la petición de una persona– esta vez era Tracey el que le susurraba.

–¿Que tanto se están susurrando?– Misty bajaba junto a Dawn y May.

Todos quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver bajar a las chicas con sus conjuntos de ropa nuevos, incluso Ash término por ver que realmente no era lo mismo que se tardaran una hora a solo diez minutos, pero lo que más noto y sorprendió fue ver que May estaba usando el vestido que el mismo había dicho en el que se veía hermosa… y no era mentira.

Las tres bajaron las escaleras y caminaron directo a la puerta siendo seguidos de cerca por el resto del grupo.

–Debí comprar un vestido de verano como el de May– le comentaba resignada Misty a Tracey mientras caminaban directo al festival.

–Hay algo que debo pedirte…– y el joven observador comenzó a resumir un poco la situación de Ash.

–¡¿Qué?!– el grito de Misty llamo la atención de todos.

–Baja la voz, Ash no quiere que nadie a además de Brok yo y tu se entere– Misty observo de reojo a May que caminaba al lado de Ash junto con Dawn.

Pensó un poco en la situación, no cabía duda de que lo que le había contado Tracey eran malas noticias para la chica de rojo.

–¿Ash no pude hacer nada?– preguntaba con algo de esperanza.

–Es Ash–

Misty suspiro resignada y asintió a su acompañante.

En la parte traerá del grupo caminaban Ash, May y Dawn; Ash caminaba sin decir una sola palabra pues estaba mas preocupado de cómo pasaría el festival con dos chicas a la vez. Cuando May lo invito al festival sonaba muy alegre de poder ver a sus amigos de nuevo y le hizo prometer por teléfono que ese día compensarían las muchas aventuras que se habían perdido al escoger caminos distintos… pero dudaba mucho que pudiera cumplir dicha promesa.

–Solo me pasa a mi– soltó finalmente Ash sin darse cuenta que esta oración no se quedo en sus pensamientos.

–¿Dijiste algo?– preguntaba May.

–¿Ya no estas molesta?– May al escuchar esto solo hizo una mueca de descontento.

–Nunca estuve enojada– se cruzó de brazos y giro su cabeza en dirección opuesta a la de Ash.

–No se que hice exactamente… pero si te lastimé de alguna forma, por favor discúlpame– se sentía tonto al disculparse de algo que el no sabía.

Dawn ya se había adelantado dejando el camino libre a su amiga, no es que le gustara saber que May pasaría tiempo a solas con Ash, pero éste no tenía ningún interés en ella, por lo que decidió dejar vía libre a May.

May por su parte observo al chico que estaba disculpándose, el no había hecho nada aun, tampoco había motivo por el cual ella se enojara pues no eran nada, decidió aceptar sus disculpas.

–Llegamos– Norman se detenía frente a la entrada del festival, el cual estaba lleno de colores y atracciones, comida y varias cosas mas.

–Bueno, nos veremos en la fuente del parque en unas tres horas, disfruten su tiempo– les decía Caroline quien se iba con su marido a pasar el rato.

El resto se quedo un momento en silencio, May pensaba pedirle a Ash que fueran por unas manzanas acarameladas sin embargo Brock se le adelanto poniendo su plan en marcha.

–¡Ash, esta vez no voy a fallar así que vamos a cazar chicas!– sin dejar decir nada a Ash, Brock lo arrastro entre la multitud.

–Ash…– May intento llamarlo pero también fue interrumpida.

–¡Miren! Un concurso de preguntas pokemon– Max y Tracey se dirigía hacia las chicas.

–No me dejen sola– Misty sin pedir opinión tomo de las manos a May y Dawn y las arrastro junto con Tracey, mientras que Max les siguió el paso.

Con Brock y Ash quienes ya se habían alejado un buen tramo de los demás frenaron su caminata.

–Bien Ash, diré que te perdiste entre la multitud, trata de alejarte de la zona que te dijimos– Pikachu escuchaba atentamente en los hombros de Brock.

–Todo esto suena como si estuviera engañando a alguien– Esto no alentaba mucho a Ash.

–Bueno, es que no deseas que se enteren y…– comenzaba Brock

–No quiero que se enteren por que a Dawn la rechacé y May ha tenido cambios de humor que no entiendo, así que deseo evitar dichas situaciones– finalizaba Ash.

–Si algo sucede enviare a Pikachu a buscarte–

–Pikachu, por favor no digas nada– le pedía Ash a su pokemon.

Pikachu observo a su amo y pese a que no se encontraba muy feliz acepto la petición de Ash.

–El pequeño Ash ya es todo un hombre– Brock lloraba con una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

–Brock, basta, esto es vergonzoso– le pedía Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Es solo que te considero mi hermano y…– Brock se limpio los ojos y miro a Ash –Suerte amigo– sin decir mas comenzó a caminar de regreso con lo demás.

Ash miro a sus amigos alejarse y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Brock. Mientras caminaba se preguntaba el por que May habría colocado ese vestido, era cierto que estaban a mediados de verano y que el calor era notable, pero la chica tenia un guardarropa muy extenso y ese vestido era reciente.

Le tomo cerca de unos diez minutos llegar al lugar acordado y al acercarse a la inmensa fuente pudo ver a Allison sentada en esta mientras esperaba.

La chica estaba vestida con unos jeans azules y una blus blanca, encima de esta un suéter ligero de color rosa desabotonado. Al ver a Ash mostro una sonrisa.

–Llegue a pensar que no vendrías– le comentaba naturalmente.

–Tuve unos cuantos problemas– le respondía Ash.

Ambo se miraron uno instantes hasta que Ash decidió romper el silencio.

–Eh… no se que se hace en una cita– admitía con cierta pena mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Allison rio ante las palabras del chico.

–Eres bastante inocente– Ash estaba por reclamar cuando la chica le tomo la mano –Pero yo te invite, así que seré yo la que guiara la cita– sin decir mas jalo a Ash hacia unos puestos.

Max y Tracey se enfrentaban en un mano a mano en el concurso al ser los únicos participantes que restaban.

Misty observaba a los chicos cuando decidió voltear y se encontró con Brock caminando de regreso con Pikachu.

–¿Donde esta Ash?– pregunto Dawn que también se había percatado de la presencia de Brock.

–Lo perdí cuando se atravesó demasiada gente, lo busque pero no lo encontré– May escuchaba esto atentamente.

–¡¡Si!!– era la exclamación de Max al haber ganado el concurso.

Tracey se lamentaba mientras que Max daba brincos, May aplaudía a su hermano, pero tenía un dejo de tristeza, ese día no le estaba resultando como lo planeaba.

–Y yo que tenía un plan para May– soltaba Misty resignada.

–¿May?– Brock miro de manera inquisidora a Misty la cual se lamento el haber hablado de mas –¿Que plan exactamente?–

Había terminado por decir algo que no debía y ya no tenia otra opción, tendría que contarle todo a Brock.

Ash y Allison caminaban después de que el primero ganara un pequeño Horsea para ella, en uno de los tantos juegos.

–Gracias por el regalo– le decía enganchándose al brazo de Ash.

–No fue nada– respondía algo nervioso.

Allison no dejaba de mostrar una pequeña risa con cada acción de Ash que denotaba su nerviosismo.

De repente un rugido proveniente del estomago de Ash rompió el pequeño silencio entre ambos.

–Lo siento… yo… en verdad lo siento– se disculpaba el entrenador.

–Tienes hambre, pero no tienes por que disculparte– sin decir mas lo jalo a un área de mesas y lo sentó sin decir nada.

Observo como la chica se alejaba hacia el puesto de comida, Ash se quedo reflexionando un poco las cosas, recordó la promesa que había hecho con May y la cual no había cumplido al pie de la letra… sin embargo no entendía la razón por la que May no podía salir de sus pensamientos. Probablemente debido a su conciencia, sin embargo pese a haber prometido pasar todo el día con la chica no había podido hablar con ella con normalidad desde hace poco mas de un día.

Solo el primer día que habían salido sus conversaciones eran normales, a partir del segundo día la chica había guardado cierta distancia y finalmente el día pasado se había mostrado totalmente antipática con el.

–Listo– la chica se había sentado a su izquierda y frente a el colocó un plato de comida, una mezcla de arroz, bolitas de carne y algo parecido a la pasta.

–¿Solo uno?– pese a ser solo uno su tamaño era un poco mas de un plato normal.

–Es que hay algo mas divertido que hacer con un solo plato– Ash la miro confundido –Toma– la chica había tomado una cucharada de arroz y la había colocado a unos centímetros de la boca de Ash.

Ash la miro algo sorprendido, pero accedió a la petición de la chica y dejo que esta le diera de comer. Allison tomo uno de los granos de arroz que se habían quedado en la boca de Ash y se lo comió.

–Esto es más divertido– le decía con una sonrisa a un Ash totalmente rojo.

A unos cuanto metros del lugar, Caroline y su esposo Norman caminaban muy juntos, parecían muy felices y ajenos a todo, hasta que Norman logro ver a Ash.

–Me siento algo aliviado– Caroline no comprendió las palabras de su esposo.

Miro el lugar que este le señalaba y pudo divisar a Ash siendo alimentado por la chica rubia.

–¿Y por que te alivia el ver eso?– preguntaba mirando al líder de gimnasio.

–Bueno… pensé que nuestra hija podría estar enamorada de Ash o al revés– ciertamente Norman no tenía idea de cuan cierta era su suposición.

Por su parte Caroline estaba totalmente preocupada por su hija, no sería nada bueno que ella los encontrase.

–Vamos a dar la buena nueva– Norman comenzaba a avanzar, pero fue detenido por su esposa.

–Deja a los jóvenes con su privacidad, no hemos visto nada– sin decir mas Caroline se llevo a Norman del lugar.

Después de terminar la comida que la chica le había llevado ambos fueron a dar un paseo, mientras disfrutaban de las atracciones Ash no podía dejar de pensar en May y la promesa.

–Realmente ha sido muy divertido– le decía la chica mientras se sentaban en la fuente del centro del parque –Yo y Fine te lo agradecemos, la chica no se refería al Horsea de peluche, si no mas bien a un huevo pokemon que cargaba, el cual Ash había ganado en un concurso de batallas pokemon.

–No hay porque– le respondía Ash.

–Realmente eres muy lindo, inocente y muy honesto, no me sorprendería saber que tienes a varias chicas enamoradas de ti– le comentaba con una sonrisa.

–No creo que eso sea posible, no soy como el resto de los chicos y…– Allison le tomo una de las manos.

–No es necesario que seas como los demás, para gustarle a una chica debes ser tu mismo y eso es lo que haces exactamente– Ash escuchaba atentamente las cosas –¿Hay alguna chica que sea un tanto diferente al resto, una mas especial que otra?– la pregunta de Allison lo tomo por sorpresa.

–Hubo una vez una chica, era mi compañera de viaje y gracias a ella aprendí muchas cosas… no se si realmente me gustaba o no, pero fue muy especial– Allison estaba muy atenta a las palabras del chico –Hay otra que se me declaro, es como mi hermana y mi alumna, me recuerda mucho a mi… pero nada –

El resto del grupo caminaba lentamente por el resto de los locales, faltaba poco menos de media hora para que se vieran en la fuente y May no había encontrado a Ash. Misty y Tracey no parecían molestos de estar con el resto, de hecho a May le daban celos de la situación de Misty.

Cuando estaban por caminar en dirección opuesta a la fuente se encontraron con Caroline y Norman, quienes al verlos se acercaron.

–Creí que nos veríamos dentro de treinta minutos– les comentaba la madre de May y Max.

–¿Se divierten?– esta vez era Norman quién hablaba.

–Si– todos afirmaron con una sonrisa, todos excepto May.

–¿Dónde esta Ash?– Preguntaba Norman, Caroline sabia a donde quería llevar esa platica.

–Lo perdimos de vista– contestaba Max.

–Yo no me preocuparía por el– nadie entendió esto –Lo vi cerca del área de la fuente con una chica rubia, parecían tener una cita– ante esto May salió corriendo siendo perseguida por Pikachu.

Brock, Tracey y Misty se miraron entre si, lo que no querían que sucediese termino por ocurrir.

Con Ash, la plática que sostenía con Allison parecía llegar al lugar que la chica deseaba.

–Y… ¿Qué hay de May?–

–May… ella…– Ash se dio cuenta de algo importante –¿Cómo sabes de May?–

–He he he, yo…– había metido la pata –En un centro comercial escuché platicar a unas chicas– debía contarle la verdad –Hablaban de ti y bueno…–

–Pero que tiene que ver May…–

–Ash, realmente eres un buen chico, y me gustaría poder ser mas que solo amigos… pero yo se que ya tienes a alguien– Ash no entendía nada –Durante la mayor parte de la cita parecía pensar en alguien– el chico se sorprendió de lo perceptiva que era la chica –¿Era May?–

Ash asintió levemente.

–Pero solo fue por…–

–¿Que hay de ella?– la pregunta de la chica le interrumpió.

Ash tomo aire antes de iniciar –Ella fue distinta, empezó sin tener gusto por los pokemon, yo le enseñe como si fuera mi alumna, me animo y estuvo conmigo en mucho momentos, pero termino por ser mas que mi alumna, es mas que eso, como un igual para mi– después de decía esto saco la mitad del listón que compartía con May –Esto es como un amuleto, ella tiene la otra mitad–

No necesito decir nada mas pues Allison se levanto de la fuente y se paro frente al chico.

–No hace falta decir mas, ese lado despistado tuyo es muy tierno, pero a veces desesperante– Ash no comprendió nada –¿Por qué guardas eso como un amuleto?–

–Por que me recuerda a May y…– la chica lo animo a seguir – Y lo especial que es ella–

–No es que la veas como un igual, ella creció gracias a ti y le tomaste un cariño especial, uno más fuerte que el de simples amigos– Ash se quedo totalmente sin habla –Y créeme, ella siente lo mismo–

–Estas diciendo que ella…– Allison asentía –Pero yo no… ella…– Ash comenzaba a balbucear.

Allison se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ash se quedo sorprendido mirando fijamente a la chica.

–No esperarías ese beso en otra parte– bromeaba la rubia.

–No…–

–Bueno, si realmente lo deseas yo…– comenzaba la chica de nuevo.

–Ya te dije que…–

–¡Pika!– Ash sabia que eso significaba problemas, por lo que busco a su amigo.

Sin embargo se encontró con May parada frente a el, no decía nada, pero no hacia falta para poder deducir las emociones que experimentaba la chica.

–Esto se ve mal– pronunciaba Allison.

May sintió ganas de llorar, pero antes de que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas salió corriendo en dirección al templo.

Ash estuvo tentado a correr tras ella pero se detuvo.

–No vas a ir, se va a alejar mucho– le decía la chica.

–Si voy en este momento, como te sentirás tú– Allison sonrió ante este comentario, no cabía duda de que Ash era muy noble.

–No te preocupes, con esté día es más que suficiente, después de todo yo se que ella es muy especial para ti–

Ash no necesito mas, al oír esto se acerco a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias– sin decir más salió corriendo tras May.

–Si que eres una caja llena de sorpresas– decía mientras se tocaba el lugar del beso.

Ash corría lo mas rápido que podía y suponiendo que May no llevara algún tipo de calzado deportivo podría alcanzarla con facilidad, además de que pese a que el correr entre la multitud era algo difícil, ese factor no solo jugaba en su contra, termino por divisarla a tiempo cuando subía las escaleras del templo.

–¡May!– sin embargo la chica no se detenía.

Ash la siguió hasta la parte trasera del templo donde la chica detuvo su carera al no poder encontrar una vía de escape.

Ash no entendía del todo la actitud de la chica que tenía enfrente.

Por su parte May trataba de contener las lagrimas, el ver a Ash tan feliz con esa chica le había afectado mas de lo normal, sin duda alguna no deseaba ver a Ash o hablar con el pero no tenia otra salida.

–¿Por qué corres?– preguntaba a la chica que le daba la espalda.

Era la pregunta que Ash le había hecho, "¿Por qué corro? Eso es mas que obvio".

–¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?– Ash preguntaba esto sin saber del todo el por que, Allison le había dicho que le gustaba a May… pero el no se había percatado de nada, por lo que pensaba que podría ser solo un malentendido.

–Ash… solo quiero estar sola– la voz d May se escuchaba algo quebrada.

Era lo mismo que días pasados, se negaba a hablar con el y en cierto modo estaba cansado de esa situación.

–¡No! Estoy cansado de que en el ultimo días simplemente me evites sin decir nada y mas aun que no se el por que exactamente– Ash había levantado un poco el tono de voz –Te comportas como una niña– finalizo.

–¡Niña! ¡Nunca me has visto como algo mas que una niña Ash Ketchum!– May también comenzaba a elevar su tono de voz –¡Pero tu tampoco te comportan como alguien maduro! ¡Eres incapaz de darte cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor! –

–¡Discúlpame por ser inmaduro, pero es imposible que alguien se de cuenta de cualquier cosa si alguien no dice nada! ¡Además, no entiendo las razones de tu enojo!–

–¡Te parece poco el hecho de romper tu promesa para irte con otro chica a la que no estoy segura desde hace cuanto conoces! –

–¡Esa no pude ser la razón! ¡Tu ya actuabas extraño desde antes! –

–¡Quieres saber la razón de mi enojo! –

–¡Eso seria lo mas indicado! –

–¡ES POR QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI! – Termino por gritar la chica con los ojos cerrados y unas cuantas lágrimas –Es por eso que me molesta y me duele el hecho de que seas tan despistado, que no te des cuenta de lo que siento– la chica hablaba con la voz quebrada y con sus ojos derramando lagrimas –Y lo que mas me duele es el pensar que tu nunca dejaras de verme como una niña, como tu simple amiga y compañera de…– no pudo terminar su frase pues termino por caer al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba.

Ash procesaba la información que había recibido, todo había sido muy repentino y este jamás se lo espero, el hecho d ver a May llorando termino por hacerlo entender que lo que había escuchado era cierto, entonces comprendió las palabras de Allison. Pero una cosa era comprender la situación y otra muy distinta era saber como reaccionar ante ella, el realmente no sabia mu bien que sentía por la chica que tenia frente a el llorando, era cierto que desde que se habían separado el no había soltado la mita del listón por que le recordaba a May, y que cuando recibió la llamada de la chica se alegro e incluso estaba impaciente por volver a verla.

Y eso no era lo único, también se había percatado de que estando con May el se sentía muy cómodo y tranquilo, de que le agradaba la compañía de la chica.

Después de reaccionar solo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió se arrodillo para abrazar a la chica que tenía enfrente, la cual al sentir l contacto con el cuerpo de Ash calmo sus sollozos.

–Discúlpame– esto sorprendió a May –Discúlpame por ser tan tonto y no darme cuenta de cómo te sentías– este se separo un poco de May para poder verla a la cara –Es solo que soy tan torpe, despistado y muy confiado e incluso en ocasiones arrogante y totalmente ajeno a cosas que no tengan que ver con los pokemon, que jamás llegue a pensar en poder gustarle a una chica– May lo escuchaba atentamente –Ciertamente para mi eres muy importante May, durante el viaje llegue a tomarte un cariño especial y cuando me mencionaste acerca de venir a visitarte me alegre mucho, pero no sabia que tan importante eras para mi, hasta hoy, Allison únicamente me ayudo a eso –tomo algo de air para continuar –No soy muy bueno en citas o en el amor, no soy muy detallista y soy bastante torpe, pero si ser novio tuyo significa tener citas, tomarnos de la mano, pasar tiempo juntos e incluso el asunto de los besos… no me molesta el hecho de hacer todo eso contigo–

May escucho todo eso con una inmensa felicidad, pese a que era la confesión mas extraña que había escuchado.

–Creo que eso no esta bien dicho… yo…– May termino por callar a Ash con un tierno beso.

Ash sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido, era la tercera vez que lo tomaban por sorpresa… pero esta vez el se dejo llevar y respondió a la acción de la chica, cosa que lo sorprendió pues el mismo no sabia como.

Al cabo de unos segundos terminaron por separarse, ambos totalmente rojos.

–Ash… son justamente ese tipo de cosas por las que te quiero… no quiero a un novio perfecto, por que para mi, ya lo eres– decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Atrás del templo, todos estaban atentos a las acciones de ambos jóvenes.

–Todo salió muy bien, ¿Cierto? – le decía Misty a Tracey con quien estaba tomada e la mano.

–Pikachu– Pikachu también observaba a su amo y a su nueva "ama".

–Me da algo de envidia, aunque no espere que fuera cierto que Ash estuviera enamorado de May– Dawn quien también observaba la escena daba su comentario.

–Entonces por mencionaste que Ash podría estar enamorado de ella– Brock tenia esa duda en mente.

–Es que no esta enamorado… aun, pero si tenia un sentimiento muy especial, es solo cuestión de tiempo– Allison aparecía entre todos lo demás.

–Así que tu eres Allison– Tracey como los demás estaban sorprendidos de que no se habían percatado de la presencia de la chica.

–¿Entonces tu no estas enamorada de Ash? – Max por fin se iba enterando de las cosas.

–Bueno, si me gusta, pero es mejor que el sea feliz–

–Bueno, mi hermana es una romántica y una celosa empedernida… y Ash… bueno es Ash, así que las cosas pueden no funcionar entre ambos. Aun tienes oportunidad– le comentaba Max a la chica.

–Ese no es precisamente un buen deseo para tu hermana– le decía con una sonrisa.

–Es una suerte que mi padre no este, si se llegara a enterar…–

–¿Enterarme de que? – Norman estaba llegando junto a Caroline.

–De… que… yo no se si tomare el gimnasio cuando crezca– Max trataba de alejar a su padre de la escena mientras que Caroline ya intuía lo que pasaba al ver las caras de todos.

***************************

Era de día y finalmente los chicos debían de partir de regreso a sus casas. Todos estaban en la entrada de la casa para despedirse. Max y Caroline despedían a Ash y Pikachu con una sonrisa mientras que Norman lo hacia forzadamente.

–Cuídense mucho– les decía Caroline a los chicos.

–Fue divertido conocerlos– Allison se encontraba también en el lugar para despedir a sus nuevos amigos.

Cuando todos comenzaban a partir May no podía ocultar se tristeza.

–Ash…– el chico atendió al llamado de la chica –Te voy a extrañar–

Ash sonrió ante este comentario y se acerco a la chica.

–No es que nuca me vayas a volver a ver, podre venir a visitarte y tu también lo puedes hacer– al ver la cara de la chica tomo una decisión.

El chico se quito su gorra y sin que nadie se percatase deposito un papel dentro, para después colocársela en la cabeza a la chica.

–Cuídala bien, por que regresaré por ella– May abrazo al chico, mientras que Ash respondió al gesto.

–Pika– Pikachu también se despedía de May.

–También te extrañare– le decía a la rata amarilla.

Después de esto todos comenzaron caminar siendo despedidos por el resto, Allison se despidió de May, Max y sus padres y emprendió su regreso a casa mientras que los aludido entraron a su casa, menos May quien se detuvo al sentir algo raro en "su" gorra.

Encontró una nota dentro y después de desdoblarla comenzó a leerla.

_Tal vez te preguntes por que te escribo esto, pero bueno, si te lo decía tal vez no querrías quedarte en tu casa e insistirías en venir conmigo a pueblo paleta._

_El Prof. Oak me informo de una liga que esta próxima a abrirse en una región llamada Edén. La razón es que me gustaría que me acompañaras en ese nuevo viaje que planeo hacer a dicha región. Respóndeme después de pensarlo y ten por seguro que yo iré por ti._

_Ash._

–Tonto, habría preferido que me lo dijeras tú mismo– después de esto ella abrazo la gorra antes de entrar a su casa a dar la noticia a su familia.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_Aqui termina esta historia que si bien me costo escribirla fue mas aun el poder subir capitulos... Gracias a todos los lectores por tomarse un rato para leer mis invensiones y nos vemos en la proxima._**


End file.
